Always Follow Your Dreams
by NaruSasuLover16
Summary: Sasuke and the family get surprises. They wonder what it is and only Sasuke knows. The others don't yet. Also much more. Warnings: Yaoi boyxboy ,NaruSasuNaru,KoxDie, Mpreg & Much More. Sequel to: Follow Your Dreams
1. Surprises

**Hey guys this is the ****sequel to..Follow Your Dreams.**

**Summary: Sasuke and the family get surprises. They wonder what it is and only Sasuke knows. The others don't yet. Also much more. **

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends. (We wish we could T^T) **

**Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy),NaruSasuNaru,KoxDie, Mpreg & Much More. **

**..::Always Follow Your Dreams::..**

**Chapter 1**

**Surprises**

* * *

"Well I have 2 surprises for you Mom" Said Sasudie. "What do you mean?" Asked his Mother. "Well I have a boyfriend now and I want you to meet. the other one you will see later" Said Sasudie. "Oh ok" Said Sasuke. "Yea, so do you want to meet him now?" Asked Sasu's son.

"Sure" Said Sasuke. "Ok I will be right back" Said Sasudie. "Ok" Said Sasuke.

Sasudie leaves and runs to Sasuco's house and goes into Ko's room.

-To Sasuco's House-

"Hm?" Said Ko who was feeding Daiki and Daiki is drinking from his mother.

"Hi Hun." Said Sasudie.

"Hey Hun did you see your Mom yet?" Asked Ko.

"Yea I have and I want him to meet you and little Diki, but he will meet you first and Little Daiki is second ok." Said Sasudie.

"Ok just let me finish feeding Daiki" Said Ko. Daiki is still drinking. "Ok"

-5 mins later-

Ko smiles.

Daiki burps and Sasudie giggles.

Ko laughs some.

"Gogouh?" Said Baby Daiki.

"Come on let's go" Said Sasudie.

"Ok" Said Ko. Sasudie gets up.

Ko gets up and holding Daiki.

Sasudie heads out the door.

Ko follows while holding Daiki.

-15 mins later-

Sasudie starts to walk up the stairs to his house.

Ko is waiting.

"Ko you knock on my mother's door and I wait outside with our Son ok." Said Sasusdie.

"..."

"Ko you ok with that?" Asked Sasudie.

"I'm a little scared" Said Ko.

"He's not going to hurt you. But I will be outside the door in the hall way ok." Said Sasudie.

"Ok" Said Ko and walks inside the house.

Sasudie follows him while holding Daiki.

Ko stops and waits. Sasudie walks down the hall and stops at his Mom's door and then steps to the side so he don't see Daiki yet.

"..."

"Ko go to this door and knock on it" whippers Sasudie.

"Hey guys" Said Koga.

"Hi" Said Sasudie as he is holding Daiki.

"So what's up" Asked Koga.

"Ko going to meet my Mom" Said Sasudie then Sasudie leans to Koga and whippers in his ear. "Can you please take Daiki and watching him in my room, this is Mom surprise and I don't want him seeing him yet can you please do this for me?" He asked while holding Daiki.

"Sure Cuz anything for you" Said Koga and hugs him and takes Daiki. Sasudie hugs him back "Thanks."

"Your Welcome" Said Koga and holding Daiki and Daiki falls asleep on Koga's shoulder. "Now go Koga." Said Sasudie.

"Ok ok" Said Koga he smiles and walks into Sasudie's old room.

"You ready Ko?" Asked Sasudie.

"I'm not sure." Said Ko "Well I will be in their with you." Said Sasudie.

"You won't leave?" Asked Ko.

"No I won't ok." Said Sasudie.

"Ok."

Sasudie knocks on the door.

"Come in" Said Sasuke who was laying on the bed. Sasudie opens the door and come in.

"Hey Son" Said his Mother.

"Hey." Said Sasudie.

Sasuke sits up.

Sasudie walks to the other side of the door way. "Hm?" Said Sasuke. 'I know Ko is going to hide behind me.' Thought Sasudie.

Then Sasuke sees a purple hair guy.

Ko hides behind Sasudie. "Sorry Mom my boyfriend is hiding behind me." Said Sasudie. "It's ok" Said Sasuke.

Ko is hiding behind Sasudie. "Ko he's not going to hurt you." Said Sasudie. Ko is still hiding. Sasudie moves and sits in the chair.

Ko moves quickly to Sasudie.

'Mom say something soon.' Thought Sasudie.

"It's ok you don't need to be afraid." Said Sasuke. "...Ok..." Said Ko while he was scared a little.

"Come here I won't hurt you" Said Sasuke.

Ko walks to him some and still scared some.

Sasuke pats the bed. Ko goes and sit onthe bed and still scared. "..."

Sasuke gives him a hug. "Thank-you for keeping my son safe."

Ko hugs him back "..Your welcome."

"Not as scared of me now?" Asked Sasuke.

"Not that much." Said Ko.

"I'm guessing that you can barely heard Sasudie's heartbeat" Asked Sasuke.

"Yea" Said Ko.

"Did he tell you that you can't hear a Vampire heartbeat unless you are meant to be together." Asked Sasuke.

"No he didn't" Said Ko.

'I didn't even know that' thought Sasudie.

"Right now I can hear yours and Sasudie's heartbeat." Said Sasudie. "Ok" Said Ko.

"Anyways Sasudie you said you have another surprise for me?" Said Sasuke.

"Yea let me go get it." Said Sasudie.

"Ok" Said Sasuke. Sasudie goes out the room and into his old room. Ko is still sitting on the bed.

-In Sasudie's Old Room-

"He still asleep." Said Koga.

"Ok, Mom is ready for his Second surprise." Said Sasudie. "Ok" Said his Cuz Koga and he passes baby Daiki to his father who is still asleep. "Well I'm going now and thank-you for watching him." Said Sasudie who is holding his sleeping son. "Ok and your welcome." Said Koga.

Sasudie walks back into his mother's room and holding Daiki.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke. 'I'm a little scared.' Thought Sasudie and he is still holding his and ko's son.

Sasuke is waiting. "Mom this is your grandchild. " Said Sasudie while holding Daiki. ' 1 hes going to freak out, 2 he might screamed and 3 baby wakes up crying or maybe happy' Thought Sasudie.

"What?" Said Sasu. "Mm" Said the sleeping Daiki. "I said this is your grandchild." Said Sasu's son. 'Please don't wake up, Daiki' Thought Sasudie.

Sasuke smiles "Wow"

"Do you want to hold him?" Asked Sasudie and he is still holding Daiki. "Sure" Said Sasuke. Sasudie goes to Sasu and puts Daiki in his arms. 'Thank god he didn't asked who the mother is' Thought Sasudie.

Sasuke looks down at the little one.

Daiki wakes up and looks up at Sasuke with light blue eyes. "Hi little one" Said Sasuke. Daiki looks at him and gives him a clue-ish look.

"His name is Daiki he is little over 2 weeks old." Said Sasudie. Sasudie's mother smiles.

Daiki pulls on his Grandma's hair.

Daiki Father eyes go wide 'Thank god it's not my hair' He thought. Sasuke laughs. Daiki starts to laugh and pulling his hair still.

"Your use to that?" Asked Sasudie and Ko giggles some. "I've had 8 kids so yea you get used to it." Said Sasuke.

"Ok." Said Sasudie. 'He still has not ask Ko age yet or who had the kid.' Thought Sasudie. Daiki starts to chew on Sasuke's bang. Sasuke smiles. "Why is he doing that?" Asked Sasudie. "He's hungry" Said Sasuke. "Oh" Said Sasudie and Daiki is still chewing his grandma's bang. Sasuke smiles. Sasudie looks over to Ko.

Daiki is still chewing Sasu's Bang.

"I'll go feed him." Said Ko.

"Ok." Said Sasudie. 'I have a feeling Mom going to ask questions.' Thought Sasudie. Daiki is still chewing Sasu's bang.

"Ok"

Ko takes Daiki out of his arms and goes into the bathroom in Sasu room.

"..." Sasudie is being quiet.

"You ok?"

"Hm?" Asked Sasudie

"I said are you ok" Said Sasuke.

"Yea I am. Ummm Mom can you please cut my hair the way it was." Said Sasudie.

"Sure come here" Said Sasuke and he grabs the scissors off the night stand.

Sasudie goes to his mother. Sasuke starts to cut Sasudie hair. "..." His older Son is staying still. Sasuke is still cutting his hair.

"..." Still staying still.

5 mins later...

"There done"

"Thanks Mom, now Daiki can't pull no pony tail." Said Sasudie.

"Your welcome." Said Sasuke.

Sasudie sits down on the bed.

"Ok what's wrong baby boy" Said Sasuke.

"Hm? ummm nothing" Said Sasudie.

"I know there's something wrong." Said Sasuke.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Sasudie.

"You have been really quiet." Said Sasu.

"Oh sorry." Said Sasudie.

"It's ok." Said Sasu and hugs his son and he hugs him back.

Sasudie's hears his mother's heartbeat. Sasudie relaxes.

Sasuke smiles and Sasudie smiles back.

"Mom are you happy that you have a grandchild? and do you think Dad will freak out?"

"Yes I'm happy and if your father does freak out I'm going to hit him in the head with a lamp" Said Sasuke.

Sasudie laughs.

Sasuke kisses his Son's forehead.

Sasudie blushes.

Sasuke smiles.

then there was a poof. Sasudie has fox ears and 9 tails now.

"Huh?"

"What?" Asked Sasudie and he moves his tails some.

"You have tails and ears" Said his mother.

"What..." Sees his 9 tails. "Oh god...I know what's wrong..." Said Sasudie.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke.

"Did you know Dad a Full Fox demon?" Asked Sasudie.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Sasuke.

"Mom Dad is a full fox demon and if you think Ko is a Fox demon, he's not. He's a Dog Demon." Said Sasudie.

"Sasudie I have no idea what your talking about with your father" Said Sasuke.

"Just Asked Dad. He will tell you. I have a feeling why he didn't I think he didn't want to tell you because you might not love him anymore. If you don't believe me just Asked him, He told all of us we are part fox demon..." Said Sasudie.

"Ok." Said Sasuke.

"..." Sasudie is moving his 9 tails around.

"You should go and your brothers and

sisters while I have a talk with your dad" Said Sasuke. "Ok and Ko is in the hall way anyways." Sasudie gets up and leaves.

"_Naruto!_" Yelled Sasuke to his mate.

Naruto runs into the room with wide eyes.

" Is there something you want to tell me?" Said Sasuke.

"About? what?"

"Fox demon?" Said Sasuke.

"How did you know that!?" Said Naruto with his eyes wide.

"Sasudie was talking to me and suddenly he grew fox ears and tails" Said Sasuke.

"Oh...and what he is back" Said Naruto his eyes grow bigger.

"Yea."

"Oh that's good...I guess I have to tell you the truth...I am a Fox Demon..." Said Naruto.

"Why did you hide it from me..." Asked Sasuke.

"I...I thought...you might...not love me anymore...and...why I hide it...the elders hate the 9 tail fox...that's why..." Said Naruto. "Naruto your my mate and nothing can change that and as for the Elders they would had to go though me first" Said Sasuke.

"Oh...ok...and thanks Sasu-kun..." said Naruto. "I'm still mad at you for not telling me." Said Sasuke. Naruto puts his head down and poofs into his fox kit form. foxs ears are on his head and 9 tails around him. "..."

"But I can't stay mad at you when your in that form" Said Sasuke and he picks up kit naruto and hugs him. Naruto purrs.

"Your warm." Said Sasuke while he is still hugging his mate. Naruto licks his Lover's neck. Sasuke smiles and Naruto turns into his fox/neko form and hugs Sasuke.

"Naruto I'm just wondering." Said Sasuke.

"Hm?" Asked Naruto.

"How big can you get in your fox form."

Said his Mate.

"Ummm...up to a full grown fox and even bigger then that." Said Naruto and his 9 tails move around Sasuke.

Sasuke jumps a little.

"Hm? Sasuke are you ok?" asked Naruto and his 9 tails are around Sasuke.

"Yea I just didn't expect your tails to move around me" Said Sasuke.

"Oh sorry...I just always wanted to do that to you." Said Naruto.

"Really?" Said Sasuke.

"Yes."

"Oh"

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about this" Said Naruto. "Well it's in the past now" Said Sasuke. "Ok." Said Naruto and kisses His Mate. Sasuke kisses him back and His mate is still kissing him. Sasuke was also kissing him back and Naruto still kisses him and puts a tail down his lover's pants.

Sasuke is still kissing him and moves a little and Naruto stops kissing him and keeps his tails to him self.

Sasuke pants and Naruto is as well and still keeping his tails to himself.

Sasuke is sweaty now.

"Hun you ok?" asked His lover

"Yea" Said Sasuke as he is still sweating.

"But why are you still sweating?"

Asked the wizard/Vampire/Fox demon.

**End Of Chapter 1.**

**I hope you like it. Plz Review and favorite. Oh and how many times do U want Ko drunk? **


	2. Sasuke's Birthday Part 3

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends. (We wish we could T^T) **

**Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy),NaruSasuNaru,KoxDie, Mpreg & Much More. **

**..::Always Follow Your Dreams::..**

**Chapter 2**

**Sasuke Birthday Part 3**

* * *

"It's hot in here." Said Sasuke while he is still sweating. "Oh ok" Said the fox Demon.

"..."

"Do you want a fan on?"

"Air Conditioner." Said Sasuke.

"Ok" Said Naruto and he gets up and turns it on. "Thanks" Said Sasuke and leans back into the bed. "Your welcome hun." Said Naruto and goes sits down on the bed.

"..."

Naruto wraps his tails around Sasuke.

Sasuke smiles.

Naruto smiles back. "So are you use to my tails finally?"

"Yea."

"That's good." Said Naruto and snuggles with Sasuke. Sasuke snuggles too.

"We looks like our family is back together again." Said Naruto.

"Yea and I'm glad how my birthday has turned out so far." Said Sasuke.

"That's good." Said Naruto

"Naruto"

"Hm?" Asked Naruto

"About the Elders." Said Sasuke.

"What about them and did they found out Sasudie is back" Said Naruto while looking at Mate.

"No"

"That's good" He said and he also calms down.

"They're dead" Said Sasuke.

"Oh." Said the fox demon with his eyes.

"Yea."

"I hope they had a slow and painful death." Said His Mate.

"They did." Said Sasuke.

"How did you know that?" Asked The fox demon.

"..."

"Sasuke? are you going to answer?"

Sasuke looks at his mate.

"...?"

"Naruto do you remember when we first met?" Asked the dark hair vampire.

"Ummm soso" Said Naruto.

" I told you that I had kill people before I met you and that I might kill again even though we are mates" Said Sasuke.

"Oh I remember now." Said Naruto.

"..."

"Did you killed the elders?" Asked Naruto

"..."

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want too..." Said Naruto and kisses his cheek.

"It was me and my sister" Said Sasuke.

"Oh" Said Naruto with widen eyes.

"Yea..."

"Aww man I wanted to help." Said Naruto and he pouts.

"..."

Naruto hugs Sasuke "But at least you and Sasuco are ok" Said Naruto

"I don't get it."

"You don't get what?"

"How you can still touch me let alone look at me with all the blood I've spilled" Said Sasuke.

"One I don't care, two you are ok and 3 I love you no matter what you do." Said Naruto.

"How can you say that." Said Sasuke.

"Because I love you and I didn't care what you did to the elders." Said Naruto and hugs his mate with his tails.

"It's not the elders it's all the other innocence people I've killed in the past."

"Sasuke that was in the past don't worried about it and this now you have done nothing wrong." Said Naruto.

"..."

Naruto sighs. "Hun please don't worry about it and it's nothing right now. Right now is your birthday." Said Naru.

"...Ok" Said Sasuke.

Naruto kisses his mate's lips.

Sasuke kisses back and His mate is still kissing and rubs his mate's member.

Sasuke is still kissing back. "Mmm"

His mate is still kissing him and rubbing his member. Sasuke still kissing back and moaning. Naruto stops kissing and then sucks his neck and still rubbing his mate's member.

"Mmmmmmm" moans out Sasuke.

Naruto is sucking his neck and rubbing hs mate's penis.

"Ah mmmm mmm" Moans out Sasuke.

Naruto is still sucking his neck and rubbing his penis.

'Feel good?' thought Naruto and Sasuke hears his thoughts. "Mmmm mmmmmmm" moans Sasuke and he thought 'Yes.'

'Do you want more?' Thought Naruto and as he licked his neck and rubs his mate's member fast. "Mmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmm" Moans Sasuke and he thoughts 'yes' Naruto stops un-ties Sasuke's rope and pulls down his pants and underwear and sucks on his member.

"Ahh mmmmmmmmm" moans Sasuke as he leans back on the bed. The Fox Demon is sucking his mate's penis and puts a tail in his butt hole.

"Ahh ahh mmmmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke. Naruto is still sucking his member and starts to move his one tail in Sasu.

" Ahhhh mmmmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke.

Naruto is still doing what he is doing.

" Ahhhhhh mmmmmmmm mmmmm" Moans out Sasuke.

Naruto sucks his member fast and moves his tail faster in him. "Ahhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmm mmmmm" Moans out Sasuke. Naruto stops sucking his member and kisses sasuke and moves his one tail fast still. Sasuke kisses back.

Naruto is still moving his tail in him fast.

"Mmmmmm"

Naruto is moving his one tail still. "Sasuke what do you want to do now, it is you birthday so your the boss." Said Naruto.

"Mmmmmm mmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke. Naruto took his tail out.

Sasuke pants.

"Sasuke after you catch your breath you can answer my question. " Said Naruto.

Sasuke panting still.

Naruto sits down on the bed.

"I want you to fuck me now" Sasuke growls while looking at mate. "Ok" Said Naruto.

Naruto takes off his pants and underwear and puts his penis in Sasuke.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" moans out Sasuke. Naruto doesn't move.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke.

"Hun you ok?" Asked Naruto. "Mmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmm"

Naruto is still not moving.

"Mmmmmm mmmmmmmm"

"Just tell me when to move." Said Naruto.

"Move now." Said sasuke.

"Ok." Said Naruto and starts to move in and out. "Mmmmmmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke. Naruto is still going in and out and hits sasuke's prostate. "Ahhhhhhh ahhhhh mmmmmmmm" Moans the vampire.

Naruto starts to move faster and still hitting it. "Ahhhhh ahhhh mmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhh mmmmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke and throws his head back and his mate is still going fast and hitting that spot still. "Ahhhhh ahhhh mmmmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke.

'Do you want me to move faster?' Thought Naruto as he was still moving fast and hitting that spot. "Ahhhhhhh mmmmmmm" Moans out sasuke 'yes' he thought. Naruto starts to move very very fast.

"Ahhhh ahhhhhh mmmmmmmmm" Moans His Vampire.

Naruto is still moving faster and hitting his prostate. "Ahhhh ahhhhhh mmmmmmmmm"

Naruto picks up the speed.

"Ahhhh ahhhhhh mmmmmmmmm" Moans out Sasu and eyes are closed.

Naruto is still moving fast as he could and takes his one tail and rubs his member.

"Mmmmm mmmmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke as he cums. Naruto is still moving in and out. "Mmmm"

"Mmm" Moans Naruto and cums in Sasuke.

Sasuke pants and Naruto close his eyes and panting. Sasuke panting hard.

"S..Sasuke are you ok?" Asked Naruto who was still in him. His mate was still panting hard. 'Hun you ok?' Thought Naruto.

'Yea.' Thought Sasuke. 'I hope I was not to hard on you.' Thought back Naruto.

'You weren't' Thought Sasuke. "Ok good" Said Naruto as he pull out.

"Mm"

'Uh-oh I forgot to to put a condom on' Thought Naruto to himself.

Sasuke smiles.

Naruto smiles back and hugs his mate.

Sasuke hugs him back. "So are you hungry Sasu-kun?" Asked Naruto.

"Yea" Said Sasuke. "Ok go get dressed." Said Naruto.

"Shower first" Said Sasuke.

"Ok."

Sasuke sits up.

Naruto moves some.

Sasuke is a little dizzy. Naruto picks him up and walks to the bathroom.

Sasuke blushes.

Naruto saw the blush and giggles. "You look so cute when you blush." He said while holding him. Sasuke blushes even more.

Naruto sits him down in the seat in the shower. Sasuke leans back on the wall.

Naruto turns on the water to warm.

Sasuke smiles. Naruto wets His mate's hair. "Thanks" Said Sasuke. "Your welcome." Said Naruto and puts shampoo in his lover's hair. Sasuke relaxes.

Naruto still washing his hair. Sasuke is relaxing. Naruto gets done rinses off Sasuke's hair. Sasuke still relaxing.

Naruto gets done and passes Sasuke the body wash. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Said Naruto and starts to clean himself up. Sasuke washes himself.

* * *

15 mins later...

"..." Naruto is being quiet.

"Naruto you ok?" asked Sasuke.

"Yea I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes" Said Naruto and kisses his mate.

Sasuke kisses him back.

"Ok"

Naruto looks to the floor and sees hair. "Ummmm why is their hair on the floor?"

"I cut Sasudie's hair for him." Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok." Said Naruto.

Sasuke become a little dizzy.

"Well let's get something to eat." Said Naruto. "Ok" Said Sasuke and he is also still a little dizzy. "Ok let's go."

"Ok"

Naruto opens the door.

Sasuke gets up and Naruto waits for him.

Sasuke walks to him and Naru walks out the door some. Sasuke gets dizzy again.

Naruto holds Sasu. "Are you ok Hun?" Said His Mate. "Yea"

"Oh ok."

Sasuke smiles and Naruto smiles back.

"let's go out to eat." Said Naruto.

"Ok"

* * *

=On The Way To The Food Place=

Naruto is walking.

"Naruto where are we going?"

Asked Sasuke.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" Said Naruto.

"It better not be Ramen." Said Sasuke.

"Why do you think that? Do you smell any Reman anywhere?" Asked Naruto.

"No I'm just saying." Said Sasuke.

"Ok." Said Naruto and holds your hand and walks into the Restaurant.

"How my I help you?" Asked the waiter.

"Umm table for two." Said Naruto and holding Sasuke's hand.

"Follow me" Said the waiter and walks passed tables.

Naruto holds Sasuke hand and follows him.

The waiter brings them to a private room.

Naruto holding Sasuke's hand and walks into a room. The waiter leaves after giving Naruto the menus. Naruto goes to the table while holding Sasu hand.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke.

Naruto helps Sasuke to sit down.

"..." Sasuke is siting down.

Naruto takes off sasu's blindfold around his eyes.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke.

Naruto sits down.

"Where are we?"

"At a Restaurant." Said his lover.

"Ok." Said Sasuke.

"But do you know witch one?" Asked Naruto.

"No." Said Sasuke who is confused.

" We are at The Shipwreck Restaurant."

Said Naruto.

"The place where we had our first date" Said Sasuke as he smiles.

"Yea." Said Naruto and he smiles back.

Sasuke is still smiling. Naruto passes Sasuke the menu.

"Thanks" Said Sasuke.

"Your welcome Hun."

Sasuke looks at the menu and so does his mate too. Sasuke still looking at the menu and same with his mate.

-20 mins later.-

Naruto is being quiet it.

"You ok?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yea I am." Said Naruto and then drinks his water.

"Let's go home" Said Sasuke.

"Ok Hun." Said Naruto whos done drinking his water. Sasuke gets up and Naruto does too.

* * *

-At Home-

Michiko is watching tv.

"Where's Mom and Dad." Asked Sadie.

"They went out to eat" Said Michii.

"Oh ok" Said Sadie. Michii goes back to watching T.V

Sadie goes to his room and reads a book.

-To DiexKo-

Sasudie is in his bedroom and laying down

Ko is siting in a chair.

"Hun are you ok?"asked Sasudie.

"Yea" Said Ko.

Daiki laying down next to Sasudie.

"Ok and we need to get a crib in here...or find Apt." said Sasudie

"Well there a house next door that no one is living in." Said Ko.

"Oh?" Said Sasudie and watching Daiki.

Daiki is sucking his thumb.

"Yea." Said Ko.

"So how many bedrooms is in that house?" Asked his Lover.

"5 bedroom." Said Ko.

"Ok." Said Sasudie.

"We can move in tomorrow" Said Ko.

"Alright. But we need to get baby things ok" Said Sasudie.

"Ok" Said Ko.

"...P...papa" Said Daiki and puts his arms out to Ko. Sasudie giggles.

"Yes?" Said His Papa. Daiki still holding arms out "U...u...up." Sasudie watches him and Ko.

Ko goes over to Daiki and picks him up and Daiki snuggles into his papa's chest.

"Awww." Said Sasudie.

Ko smiles.

"So do you want to go to bed Hun?" Asked Sasudie. Daiki falls asleep in his Papa's arms. "Yea" Said Ko and yawns while holding Daiki. "Well let's go to bed." Said Sasudie. "Ok" Said Ko and Sasudie moves to the other side of the bed. Ko goes to the bed and lays down with Daiki. "So how are we going to sleep with Daiki this time?" Asked Sasudie.

"Him on my chest and me half on the bed and half on you" Said Ko. "Oh ok." Said Sasudie. 'I wish Mom up date this to a Double Bed' Thought Sasudie.

"Yea..." Said Ko and he falls asleep while holding Daiki. Sasudie falls asleep as well.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 2**

**I hope U guys liked it. **


	3. What's Wrong With Ko & Sasuke!

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends. (We wish we could T^T) **

**Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy),NaruSasuNaru,KoxDie, Mpreg & Much More. **

**..::Always Follow Your Dreams::..**

**Chapter 3**

**What's Wrong With Ko & Sasuke**

* * *

-The next day to NaruSasu-

Naruto is laying in the bed awake.

Sasuke is sleeping still and Naruto watches him. Sasuke is still sleeping and his mate puts his 9 tails around Sasuke. "Mmm" moans out the sleeping Sasu-Kun.

Naruto holds him closer with his 9 tails.

"Mmm" Moans Sasu in his sleep.

Naruto closes his eyes.

"Mmm" Moans Sasuke in his sleeping again. "Hm?" Said Naru.

Sasuke gets up and runs to the bathroom.

Naruto sets up. "Sasuke are you ok?"

Sasuke throw up. Naruto hears throw up sounds from the bathroom. Naruto gets up and goes to Sasu and rubs his back.

Naruto's mate is still throwing up in the toilet. The demon fox is rubbing his back still. Sasuke was still puking and griping on the toilet bowl. "Hun you ok?" Asked Naru who was rubbing his back. Sasu stops throwing up. "Yea."

"Do you want to lay back down?" Asked Naruto.

"Yea." Said Sasuke. Naruto cleans his mate up and picks him up. "Mmm" Moans Sasuke. Naruto holding his mate and walks him to the bed and lays him down.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, I hope you feel better now." Said Naruto.

"A little" Said Sasuke and lays his head on the pillows. "Ok, Ummm Sasuke did you eat something bad yesterday?" Asked/Said His Mate.

"Maybe I don't know" Said Sasuke and he still laying his head on the pillow.

"Ok, do you want something to drink?" Asked his Mate. "Sure." Said Sasuke.

"Ok so what do you want to drink?" Said Naruto. "Ice Tea please." Said Sasuke.

"Ok" Said and leaves and goes get it.

4 mins later...

Naruto comes back and passes the Ice Tea to him. "Thanks." Said Sasuke as he drinks some. "Your welcome Hun" Said and he sits on the bed. Sasuke smiles and Naruto smiles back. Sasuke drinks his drink again.

Naruto leans back in the bed.

Sasuke puts the cup on the nightstand.

"You had enough to drink?" Asked Naruto.

"Yea" said Sasuke.

"That's good." said Naruto.

"..." being quiet.

Naruto snuggles with him.

Sasuke smiles.

"I'm glad your smiling again." Said Naruto.

"Oh?"

"You didn't smile that much after the twins were born." Said Naruto.

"Sorry" Said Sasuke.

"It's ok and I know how you were feeling at the time." Said Naruto.

Sasuke smiles some.

"So I know the twins are hungry by now. do you want to feed them?" Said Naruto.

"Yea"

"Ok I will go get them." Said Naruto and he gets off the bed. Naruto goes to there room and Sasuke waits. Naruto picks them up and carries them to his room.

Sasuke smiles. Chiyoko & Kichi said

"Mommy" putting their arms out to there Mother and smiling while their father hold them. Naruto walks over to Sasuke while holding them and puts them on the bed.

"Ok one at a time" Said Sasuke.

The twins wait.

Sasuke picks one of them up and puts her to his chest. Kichi looks at his nipple and bits it and drinks.

Sasuke smiles.

Chiyoko plays with her Daddy's tail.

Kichi is still drinking from her mother.

"Hm?" Said Naruto and he feels something playing with his tails.

Sasuke giggles as he saw that what his youngest twin was doing.

Naruto looks behind him and sees his daughter playing with his tails. Her father giggled and moves his tail around.

Chiyoko laughs and holds on to his tail.

Kicki still drinking from her mother.

Sasuke saw that and laughs some.

* * *

15 mins later..

Naruto sits down on the bed.

Sasuke smiles and Naruto kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Naruto

"Better"

"That's good" Said Naruto.

"Yea." Said Sasuke.

"So what do you want to do?" Asked Naruto.

"I don't know." said Sasuke as he leans back. "Hey you said Sasudie is back and I have not seen him yet." Said Naruto.

"Hun you know he likes to sleep in" Said Sasuke.

"Oh I forgot. hehe" Said Naruto

Sasuke smiles.

"So how has he been?" Asked Naruto.

"Good he even has a boyfriend." Said Sasuke and leans on the pillows.

"Oh that's good...wait what?!" Said Naruto who was surprised.

Sasuke smiles.

"How long did he had a boyfriend and how old is his boyfriend?" Said Naruto as his eyes goes wide.

"Naruto calm down are you going do this when our other kids get a boyfriend or girlfriend?" His Mate said.

"Maybe for our girls and not so much our boys. But for Sasudie it's a different story." Said Naruto.

"..."

Naruto calms down. "Sorry hun, I haven't met his boyfriend yet." Said Naruto.

"It's ok and you're right it is a different story with Sasudie..." Said Sasuke.

"Is his boyfriend his mate? and reason why I am over protected of him is because he had a bad childhood. I just don't want no one hurting him anymore" Said Naruto

"I know and I'm not sure his boyfriend is still young" Said Sasuke.

"Oh I wonder how old he is and can his boyfriend hear our Son's heartbeat?" Said his fox demon.

"Yes he can" Said Sasuke.

"Ok that's a good sign and is he nice to him?"

"Yes he is but a little shy" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok" Said Naruto.

"Yea." Said Sasuke.

-To KoXDie-

Sasudie is laying towards the wall while on the bed. Ko is sleeping on him some and on the bed. Daiki is sleeping on his's Papa.

Sasudie looks at the wall he is laying next to ' Hello wall how are you?' Thought Sasudie. Ko is still sleeping with there Son on top of him.

'I feel so trapped stupid wall' Thought Sasudie.

Ko wakes up.

Sasudie is looking at the stupid wall.

Daiki is sleeping on his Papa still.

Ko holds Daiki and then he kisses

Sasudie's back. "Hm?" Said Sasudie.

Ko still kisses his back. Sasudie moans "Morning Hun."

"Morning" Said Ko and kisses Sasudie back still. Sasudie blushes and moans. Ko kisses his boyfriend's back and Sasudie's moans again. Ko kisses his back and smiles.

Baby Daiki is still sleeping. Sasudie moans again. Ko kisses his back. Sasudie moans and his tails move. Ko is kissing his back still. "That feels good.." Said Sasudie as he moans again.

Ko kisses his boyfriends back "It does?" Then Ko nips his back gently.

Sasudie blushes and moans "Yes."

Daiki is sleeping like a baby.

Ko kisses his back and nips gently.

Sasudie starts moaning.

Ko is still kissing and nipping his back gently. Sasudie moans and blushes. 'It feels good.' Thought Sasudie.

Ko is still kissing his back and nipping gently.

Sasudie moans out and blushes.

Ko is still kissing and nipping his back gently. "Ko..our son is sleeping" Said Sasudie as he moans and blushes.

Ko kisses Sasudie's back and nips a little harder. "Ahhh.." Moans Sasudie.

Ko kisses his boyfriend's back and still nipping it a little harder.

Sasudie moans like crazy.

Ko kisses his back and still nipping a little harder.

Sasudie starts to feel hard. The fox demon moans. 'Uh-oh.' Thought Sasudie.

Ko kisses his back and nipping it hard.

Sasudie moans and blushes."K...k-ko...pleases stop. I'm feeling hard."

Ko didn't listen and still doing it.

Sasudie moans out. "Ahhh...mmmm"

Ko was still kissing his back and nips harder. "Ahhh...mmm" Moans Sasudie and cums in his pants some.

Ko is doing the same thing.

"Mmmmm Ko...please stop I don't want to wake up Daiki." Moans out Sasudie

Ko is still kissing your back and nips harder.

Sasudie moans and turns around "Ko Mmm...please stop I am..." Sasudie takes his hand puts it on his penis. Then Sasudie blushes.

Ko kisses his chest and nipping harder on his chest. "Ahhhhh oh...mmm" Sasudie blushes.

Ko is still kissing his chest and nipping harder still. "Ahhhhhh Ko..." Moans Sasudie and he cums in his pants.

Ko still kissing and his chest and nipping harder. Sasudie moans and sucks his neck.

Ko is nipping hard.

Sasudie moans some and sucking his neck still. Daiki starts to cry.

Sasudie stops on what he was doing.

Ko is still nipping hard on Sasudie's chest.

"Ko mmm Daiki is crying please stop." Said Sasudie. Daiki is crying his eyes out.

Ko is still nipping hard.

Sasudie pulls Ko away from his chest. "Ko our son is crying so please stop and we can cont. this later." Daiki is crying.

Ko is still nips him hard.

Sasudie sighs and his hand goes down and rubs his lover's penis. Daiki is crying.

"Ahh" Moans Ko.

Sasudie still rubbing his lover's member. "Ko our son is crying and can you please biting me." Said Sasudie.

Daiki is crying his eyes out.

"...Huh?..." Said Ko and his head is pounding.

Sasudie stops and sits up." Sorry Hun but that was the only way to get you stop biting me. But later we can cont. But now let's take care of Daiki." Said Sasudie and Daiki is under his tails. Daiki is crying.

Ko head is pounding.

"Mom!" Scream Sasudie and Daiki is under his tails crying his eyes out.

"What's wrong?" Said Sasuke as he got to the door and open it.

"I think Ko is having a head and can you please take care of Daiki I think he is hungry." Said Sasudie as his tails are over Daiki. Their son is crying his eyes out.

"Sure and you help your boyfriend" Said Sasuke.

"Thanks Mom" Said Sasudie and he lit's up his tails from his crying son. Sasuke takes Daiki and leaves. "Ko are you ok?" Asked Sasudie. Ko head is still pounding.

Sasudie rubs his boyfriend's head.

Ko head is still pounding.

Sasudie picks him up and carries him to the bathroom. Ko head is still pounding and Sasudie sits Ko on the tub seat and goes to get some pills and gives them to him.

"Huh?" Said Ko whos head is still pounding. "Ko they are for your headache." Said His Lover.

Ko head is still pounding.

"Ko are you ok?" Said Sasudie.

Ko leans back. Sasudie is worrying about him. "Ko?"

"Mm?" Said Ko.

"I asked if you were ok?" Said Sasudie.

"Oh" Said Ko.

"Yea and why didn't you stop biting me when Daiki cried and I cum twice" Said Sasudie and blushed.

"I-i don't know" Said Ko.

"I think you lost it when I was started moaning, But we continue that when we get into that house next door." Said Sasudie.

"Ok"

"If you want to know my Mom is feeding Daiki right now." Said Sasudie.

"Oh ok." Said Ko.

"Yea and do you need the headache pills?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea." Said Ko.

"Then please take them." Said Sasudie as he passes them to him.

"Thanks." Said Ko and he holds them.

"Your welcome." Said Sasudie.

"Mmm" Ko moans.

Sasudie rubs Ko's head.

"Mmm" Moans Ko.

"Do you want to lay back down for awhile?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea."

Sasudie picks him up and goes to the twin size bed and lays him down.

"Mmmmm" Moans Ko as he lays down on the bed.

"Ko I will be right back I'm going to take a shower and then talk to my mom ok.?" Said Sasudie.

"Ok"

"So please get some rest." Said Sasudie and he leaves to go to take a shower.

Ko falls asleep.

* * *

15 mins later...

Sasudie gets out of the shower,gets dried,dressed and then goes to Ko and cover him up and goes to his Mom.

Sasuke is somewhere in the house holding Daiki. Sasudie goes up to his Mom. "Hi Mom." Said Sasudie.

"Hey." Said Sasuke while holding his grandchild.

"Ko is sleeping now he just had a very bad headache." Said Sasudie.

"Ok." Said Sasuke.

"So has Daiki been good to you?" Asked Sasudie and then thought 'I hope my Mom didn't see the curse mark on his shoulder.'

"Yes he has."

"That's good" Said Sasudie.

"Yea." Said Sasuke.

"Ummm Mom is it ok if me and Ko move somewhere in the village?" Asked Sasudie.

"...Like where" Asked his Mother who didn't want to let him go just yet.

"Next door." Said Sasudie. Then Sasudie thought ' I have a feeling I'm really hurting him, right now when I said that.'

"..." Sasuke looks down and then back up and smiles.

"Mom I hope you didn't think I was going to walk out on you...?" Said Sasudie.

"No I don't but it's just that I don't want to let you go" Said Sasuke.

"I know and all I'm going is next door and you will see me every day" Said Sasudie.

"I know and ok" Said Sasuke

" Ummm Mom if we have to stay here for another night do you have a crib? Reason why I asked because 3 people on a twin size bed dosen't work well for sleeping." Said Sasudie

"Yes we do your father is going to set it up" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok and does he know about Daiki?" Said Sasudie.

"Not yet." Said Sasuke while holding him.

"Well ok. When he finds out I don't want him to yell at me and he is also going to think it was me pregnant and it wasn't." Said Sasudie

"I'll take care of it." Said his Mother.

" Ok thanks Mom."

"Your Welcome" Said Sasuke.

Daiki looks up at Sasuke. "Papay" Said Daiki as he smiles.

Sasuke smiles back.

"Ok he's a fast learner the day after he was born, he said No & Papa. I don't get it." Said Sasudie.

"He's just like you" Said his Mother.

"Hm?"

"You were fast with words too." Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok." Said Sasudie.

* * *

**End Of Chap 3**

**I hope U guys like it :)**


	4. Naruto Found Out

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends. (We wish we could T^T) **

**Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy),NaruSasuNaru,KoxDie, Mpreg & Much More. **

**..::Always Follow Your Dreams::..**

**Chapter 4**

**Naruto Found Out**

* * *

Sasuke smiles while holding his grandson.

Sasudie sits down at the table.

"Hm?"

"What?" Asked his son.

"Nothing."

1 hour later...

Sasudie and Daiki are back in his room.

Ko is sleeping on the bed and Sasudie is holding Daiki. Ko is sleeping and Sasudie sits down while holding his son.

Ko is sleeping and Daiki crawls out of Sasudie's arms and goes to his Papa and pulls his hair. Sasudie's eyes go wide.

"Papa!" Said Daiki and pulls his hair again.

Sasudie giggles.

Ko is sleeping. "M..."

"Papa!" Said Daiki and still pulling his

papa's hair.

Sasudie moves to Ko and kisses him.

"Ewww" Said Daiki and holding his Papa's hair.

Sasudie giggles at what Daiki said.

"Papa!" Daiki smiles.

Ko smiles and Daiki hugs his Papa.

"Feeling better hun?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea" Said Ko and hugs him back.

"That's good." Said Sasudie.

Ko smiles and his lover's hugs him.

Daiki is siting on the bed.

Ko hugs sasudie back.

Sasudie smiles.

Ko smiles back.

-To NaruSasu-

Naruto is siting on the floor.

Sasuke smiles.

Naruto smiles back.

"..."

"Hun what's wrong?" Asked his fox demon.

"Nothing."

Naruto got up and goes on the bed in front of Sasuke. "Are you sure?"

The raven hair vampire blushes.

"Why are you blushing Sasuke?" Said Naruto and licks his cheek.

Sasuke blushes more.

"Yummy Tomato" Said Naruto is licks his cheek again.

Sasuke blushes more and leans back. "N-naruto don't c-call me that." he said as he stuttered some.

"Well Sasu-Kun it is your favorite food" Said Naruto as he giggled and licks his cheek again.

Sasuke blushes and glups.

"What's wrong hun?" Asked Naruto and kisses his cheek. "N-nothing." Said Sasuke. Naruto hugs him and laughs.

"What are you laughing about?" Asked Sasuke.

"The faces your were making they were cute." Said Naruto.

"..."

'I hope I didn't say nothing wrong...' Thought Naruto.

'You didn't but I'm not cute.' Thought Sasuke as he heard Naruto's thoughts.

"Yes you are hun and you have always been cute and handsome" Said Naruto as he blushed.

Sasuke smiles.

Naruto kisses him and he kisses him back.

Naruto smiles and cuddles with him.

Sasuke smiles back.

"So what do you want to do?" Asked Naruto.

"You need to finish the crib." Said Sasuke.

"One question. why did you want to to put it together in the first place."

"Because." Said Sasuke.

"Because why?"

"Because Sasudie need it" Said Sasuke.

"Why?"

"He has a little one"

"_What _I'm going to kill his boyfriend who got him pregnant!" Said Naruto

"_Naruto!_" Yelled Sasuke.

Naruto gets jump by Sasuke. " He not ready to have a baby yet" Said Naruto.

"He's not the one who got pregnant" Said Sasuke.

"_What" _Said Naruto with wide eyes.

Sasuke makes a not so impressed face.

"I'm going to have a **LOING TALK **with him about that!" Said Naruto

"_**No! your not!**_" Yelled Sasuke.

Naruto backs away from him.

"…"

Naruto goes back to work on the crib.

"…"

Sasuke is being quiet and angry at Naruto.

"…..Sorry….." Said Naruto who is still working on the crib.

"…"

-6 hours later-

Naruto lays on the floor.

"…."

Naruto falls asleep.

"Naruto…" said Sasuke.

Naruto is sleeping.

Sasuke picks him up and puts him the bed.

Naruto is still sleeping.

Sasuke lays down facing the wall.

-11:45 A.M-

Naruto wraps his tails around him

"….."

Naruto gets up and sits on the floor.

"….."

Naruto feels un-wanted.

".."

Naruto wraps his tails around himself.

Sasuke starts to shiver. "…."

Naruto looking at the wall.

"….." is still shivering.

'I mess this up this time….' Thouhgt Naruto and he gets up and goes to the bathroom.

'Naruto….' Thought Sasu while is still shivering.

Naruto gets undressed and gets into the shower and turns to water on. 'Hm…?' he thought. Sasuke shivers still.

'That's was werid did Sasu talk to me?' Thought Naruto.

-3 hours later-

Naruto lays under the apple tree in the back yard.

Sasuke laying in the bed.

Naruto looks up to the sky and sighs.

Sasuke laying in bed and shivers.

'I give him a year he is not going to talk to me again….' Thought naruto

Sasuke is still shivering.

Naruto gets up and walks into the house and then into the bedroom. Sasuke still shivering. His Mate saw that and goes over to him and gets on the bed and wraps his tails around him. "….."

Sasuke is still shivering.

Naruto still has his tails around him and then hugs him. "…."

"Cold"

Naruto gets his blanket and puts it around him and then hugs him. Sasuke snuggles into Naru's warm chest. Naruto smiles some. "…." And still hugging him and still around him still. Sasuke snuggles deeper into his warm chest.

"…."

Sasuke fall asleep.

Naruto holds him.

Sasuke is sleeping.

-The Next Day-

Sasudie is siting up in the bed.

"….."

Ko is sleeping next to him and Sasudie kisses his him. Ko kisses back.

Sasudie smiles and his lover smiles back.

Sasudie snuggles with Ko.

Ko kisses his neck. "Mmm" moans Sasudie.

"Morning" Said his lover.

"Morning Hun" Said Sasudie.

Ko smiles and his lover smiles back.

"…."

Sasudie kisses his neck.

"Mm"

His fox lover then sucks your neck.

"Mmm"

Sasudie sucks his neck harder.

"Mmmmmm"

Sasudie then nip him with his fangs some.

"Ah mmm" Moans Ko

Then his boyfriend licked down his neck to his stomach.

"Mmm mmm"

Sasudie nips his stomach with his fangs.

"Ah mmm" Moans ko and shows his neck.

Sasudie still nipping his stomach.

"Ah mmm" Moans Ko as he whimpers.

Sasudie is still nipping his stomach.

"Ah mmm" Moans Ko and he whimpers.

Sasudie stops and sucks his nipple.

"Mmmmm" moans Ko.

Sasudie is still sucking on his nipple.

"Mmmmmm" Moans Ko.

Sasudie stops and kisses him.

Ko kisses his lover back.

"I hope I didn't hurt you" Said his lover while looking at him.

"No you didn't" Said Ko.

"Ok and did it feel good?" Asked Sasudie

"Yea."

"That's good" Said Sasudie.

Ko smiles and Sasudie smiles back at his lover.

"…"

"So when do you want to move?" asked Sasudie. Ko looked at him and said "Tomorrow."

"Oh ok."

Daiki starts to cry.

"Daiki is crying"

"I Know I will go get him, I have a feeling he's hungry." Said Sasudie and Daiki is crying his eyes out.

"Ok." Said Ko and he sits up on the bed.

Sasudie gets up and goes over to the crib and holds him.

"…"

Sasudie goes to Ko and passes Daiki to him.

Ko smiles.

Daiki looks up at his mother with tears in his eyes. "Hey little one"

Daiki stomach growls and cries some.

His Papa moves him close to his chest and Daiki bits his nipple.

"Mmm" moans Ko.

=To NaruSasu=

"….."

"Mmm" moans Sasuke as he is slowly waking up. "Hm?"

"Mmm" Moans Sasuke.

"Sasuke you ok?" Said His mate.

"Yea" he said as he snuggles onto his chest.

"Ok and your not mad at me anymore?" asked Naruto.

"No I'm not" He said and still snuggling onto his chest.

"Ok"

Sasuke was still snuggling.

Naruto kisses his forehead.

Sasuke smiles.

"Sasuke are you thirst?" Asked Naruto

"Huh?"

"Are you hungry for blood?"

"Oh yea."

"Well you can drink from me."

"I'll be fine"

"hun please for me, It's been awhile you haven't drink from me" Said Naruto.

"But doesn't it hurt?" Asked Sasuke

"No it dosen't"

"You sure?" Asked his mate.

"Yes I am sure."

"…."

"Please hun" Said Naruto and leans his neck to his mate.

Sasuke bites his lip.

"Go ahead Hun"

Sasuke still biting his lip.

Naruto puts his neck more near his Mate mouth. His Mate licks his neck. Naruto smiles. Sasuke bites his neck.

Naruto hugs him.

Sasuke starts to drink from him.

Naruto smiles.

Sasuke drinking.

Naruto holds him.

Sasuke is drinking him.

His mate is hugging him still.

Sasuke stops and takes a deep breath and goes back to drinking.

'That's it drink up' thought Naruto

Sasuke is still drinking.

Naruto smiles.

Sasuke is drinking and trying to stay awake.

'Try to stay awake hun' Thought Naruto.

Sasuke still drinking.

Naruto holds him close.

Sasuke stops and lays his head on his mate's shoulder.

"Hun you ok?"

Sasuke is panting.

Naruto rubs his back.

Sasuke falls asleep.

Naruto uses his wizard wand and heals his wound. Sasuke is sleeping.

* * *

Their was a knock on the door and Sasudie got up and answer the front door. "Thanks Nii-san." Said Sadie and he carries the food in. then he continue "I forgot my key in my room again."

"Your welcome and remember to not forget it again."

"I'll try Nii-san" Said Sadie

"Ok good." Said his older Brother.

Sadie smiles.

Sasudie sits in the living room and smiles back. Riku walks to his Mom and Dad's door. Behind there door Naruto is holding Sasu. Riku knocks on the door.

"Come in" Said Naruto who is holding his mate. Riku goes in.

"Hey Riku what's up?"

Riku looks like his Mother Sasuke.

"I smelled your blood and I wanted to see if you were ok" Said his son.

"I'm fine your Mother had to drink from me." Said Naruto.

"Oh" Said Riku.

"Yea"

"..."

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Asked Naruto. "Huh?"

"Do you want to tell me something else?" Asked his Father.

"Oh um"

Naruto waits and holding Sasu.

"Nii-san is moving into the house next door" Said Riku to his father.

"Oh." Said Naruto who was trying to keep his cool. "Yea."

"But why?" Said Naruto

"Well h-he has a l-little one now a-and a twin s-size bed is to small" Said Riku.

"Oh ok.." Said Naruto. 'This is harder to keep my cool and try to let Sasudie go' he thought to himself. "..."

"You know, he's going to be ok. He's just next door we get still see him everyday."

"I know." 'Thank god Dad can't hear my thoughts.' Thought Riku. 'But I can' Thought Daisuke who heard Riku thoughts. "That's good" Said Naruto.

Riku blushes.

Naruto saw his Son blushed. "Hm? why are you blushing."

"N-no reason" Riku stutter out. 'Daisuke

don't do that.' He thought.

'Sorry Hun.' Thought Daisuke back.

"Oh ok" Said Naruto.

"Well I'm gonna go read love you Dad" Said Riku. "Ok love you too." Said His Father

Riku leaves. Naruto is holding his mate close.

"That was close." Said Riku.

"What was close" Asked Sasudie.

* * *

**End of Chap 4**

**I hope U like it :) and find out what happens next and plz favorite and review. **


	5. That Snake!

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends. (We wish we could T^T) **

**Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy),NaruSasuNaru,KoxDie, Mpreg & Much More. **

**..::Always Follow Your Dreams::..**

**Chapter 5**

**That Snake!**

* * *

Riku eyes go wide.

"Riku are you going to tell me? I won't tell." Said Sasudie.

"Ummm"

"Hm.." Said Sasudie as he looked at Riku.

"Ummm..."

Sasudie pulls him into the bathroom and close the door. "Now you can tell me"

"..."

Sasudie waits.

"It's nothing"

"Riku I know it's not nothing."

"..."

Sasudie sits down on the bath tub.

"..."

'He's not going to tell me.' Thought Sasudie.

'Daisuke you ok?' thought Riku to his Mate.

'Yes I am.' Thought Daisuke. Sasudie is still siting on the bathtub.

'I'm in the bathroom and Nii-san is here and he over heard me talking to myself in the hallway.' Thought Riku to his mate.

'Oh.' he thought back.

' I need help to get out of this' Thought Riku.

'Well you know Nii-san will find out one way or another.' Thought Daisuke.

' I know but I don't want him to know right now' Thought Riku.

'Well just say I will tell you later.' Thought Daisuke.

'Ok' Thought Riku.

Sasudie is still waiting.

"Ummm..Nii-san."

"Hm?" Said Sasudie.

"I can't tell you right now but I promise I'll tell you later ok" Said Riku.

"Oh ok, I just hope it's not bad." Said His older brother. "Thanks nii-san" Said His little brother as he hugged him. "Your welcome" He said and hugs back.

Riku smiles and he is still hugging his older Bro. Sasudie still hugging him.

Riku is still hugging him.

-To NaruSasu-

"Mmm" moans Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Hey Hun."

"Hey and do you know you fell asleep on me?" Asked/said Naruto.

"No"

"Well you did after you drink blood from me and you forgot to heal the wound from where you bit me, but I took care of that." Said Naruto.

"Oh sorry."

"It's ok."

"You sure?" Said Sasuke.

"Yes I am Hun" Then he kisses him.

Sasuke kisses back. The fox demon smiles.

His Mate smiles back.

"So are you feeling better?" asked Naruto.

"Yea a lot better thank-you hun."

"Your welcome." Said Naruto.

"Mmmm"

"Hun you ok?"

Sasuke run to the bathroom in there room.

"Hun?"

Sasuke goes down on his knees and throws up in the toilet.

Naruto's eyes go wide and runs into the bathroom. Sasuke grips the toilet and still throwing up. Naruto rubs his back.

Sasuke is still puking.

Naruto rubs his back and worried.

Sasuke is still throwing up.

Naruto is rubbing his back. 'Hun did you eat anything bad today?' Thought Naru.

Sasuke is still throwing up. 'No' he thought to Naru. His Mate is still rubbing his back. 'Oh ok and how many times did you throw up?' Thought Naruto.

"2 weeks" Said Sasuke.

"Oh, have you seen someone for that?"

"No."

"I think you should."

"Mmm" moans Sasuke.

Naruto rubs his back.

"Mmm"

"Still feeling sick Hun?"

"A little bit." Said Sasuke.

"I think you should lay down."

"Ok."

Naruto picks him up and flush the toilet.

"Mm"

Naruto walks him to the other room and lays his Mate down on the bed.

"Mm" Sasuke lays down.

"Sorry hun."

"It's ok"

"Ok" goes and sits on the bed.

Sasuke smiles.

Naruto smiles back and kisses him.

Sasuke kisses back.

Then theirs a knock at the door.

Sasuke covers up. "Come in"

Orochimaru comes in and throws a note at Sasuke and poofs away.

Sasuke picks up the note.

"What does it say Teme?" Asked Naruto.

"I don't know yet Dope." Said Sasuke and he reads it. "Ok and hey.." Said Naruto.

Orochimaru's Note:_ Dear Sasuke-kun, if you ever want to see your son again. Bring me his Child and Your Daughter Kichi. If you don't I will use Sasudie for Evil or do much worst. That you will never know._

_~ Orochimaru_

"_**NO!**_" Yelled Sasuke

"Hun what's wrong" Asked Naruto with his eyes wide. Sasuke pass him the note.

Naruto read it "What!, uh-no this can't happen. Ko must be upset about this and their Son and we not giving the kids up" Said Naruto.

Sasuke growls.

"What are we going to do" Said Naruto.

"I'm going to find Orochimaru and kill him." Said Sasuke.

"But Sasuke I don't want you to get hurt and we need to tell my Mom as well." Said Naruto.

Sasuke growls.

"Sasuke we have too."

Sasuke gets up and packs his weapons.

'Their is no way to stopping him' Thought Naruto to himself.

Sasuke packing his weapons still.

"Ok their is noway I am letting you go alone Sasuke." Said Naruto.

"Naruto we can't leave the kids alone"

"My Mom can watch them." Said Naruto.

"No you stay here and watch them."

Naruto sighs. "Fine...but be careful and I'm going to check on Ko" He said and kisses Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke is packing and said "Ok."

"Just remember to stay in contact we me." Said Naruto.

"I'll try." Said Sasuke.

"Ok..Love you Sasu." Said Naruto and runs to Ko. Sasuke gets done packing. "..." Then he leaves.

* * *

-To NaruKo-

Naruto knock on the door of Sasudie's old room. "..." Ko is hiding with Daiki under the bed. 'It's can't be no,he's back' Thought Ko.

"Ko, it's me Naruto." Said Naruto from behind the door. "N-nar-naruto?" Said Ko while he is hiding with Daiki.

"Yes Sasudie's father." Said Naruto.

Ko starts to cry. Naruto opens the door.

"Ko where are you." Asked Naruto.

Ko comes out from hiding with tears in his eyes and also holding Daiki. Daiki is also griping his Papa. Naruto goes over to them and hugs them.

Ko cries into his chest. Naruto hugs them close. "Sh..sh don't worry His Mother has gone the find him."

Ko is crying into Naruto's check.

* * *

-3 weeks later-

-To OroSasudie-

"..." Sasudie is being quiet.

"What the matter pet." Said the evil Snake.

Sasudie gets up and tries to walk away but hits the wall.

"Come here pet" Said Oro.

Sasudie growls at the snake. "Shut up you know I can't see now you idiot!"

Orochimaru frowns "I said come here Pet."

"_**Go to hell!**_" Said Sasudie.

Orochimaru pulls on the Chain that Sasudie is hook onto. "_**AHHH!**_" Scream Sasudie.

Orochimaru holds his face. "I don't like hurting you my pet but when you disobey me i must punish you"

Sasudie has tears in his eyes. 'I guess no one cares for me...That Stupid Snake I can't fucking see anymore. please some one help me soon..' Thought Sasudie

Oro licks Sasudie Cheek. Sasudie moves his head back ' Mommy!' Thought Sasudie.

"Now my pet lay your head on my lap" Said Oro.

"_**NO!**_" Scream Sasudie as loud enough for His mother to hear.

Orochimaru frowns and grabs his head hits it against the floor. "your so much like your mother and like your mother you will break."

Sasudie cries and crawls away. 'Help me. Ko if I don't make it don't ever forget me.' He thought

Orochimaru sighs and gets up.

Sasudie lays down on cold floor and curls up in a ball still crying. 'Somebody help me.' thought Sasudie. Orochimaru leaves and locks the door. "...Mommy...Daddy...and...the others...I miss...you.." Said Sasudie as tears going down his eyes.

-2 weeks later-

Orochimaru smiles.

"..." Sasudie has his eyes closed.

"_**Orochimaru!**_" Screamed Sasuke.

Sasudie gets jump and eyes go wide.

"Hm?" Said Orochimau.

"Orochimaru!" Yelled Sasuke while looking at him.

"Oh hi Sasuke-kun what are you doing here?"

"Let him go now."

"Oh you know I have to have the kids to do that and who would want a broken Son now anyways?"

"I said let him go now Orochimaru" Said Sasuke.

"Make me" Said Orochimaru.

Sasuke hits him with a kunai.

"Mommy!" Yelled Sasudie.

Orochimaru gets hit Some and he growls.

Sasuke smirks

Orochimaru attacks him.

Sasuke dodges.

Then the snake attacks him again.

Sasuke dodges it.

-1:30 p.m-

Orochimaru pants and bleeding real badly.

Sasuke is panting.

Oro fainted.

"Mommy!" Yelled Sasudie.

Sasuke gets and goes to him. "I'm here...my baby...boy..." Said Sasuke as he panting. "Mmm" then he moans.

Sasudie hears his mother and does a healing spell on him with out his wand and he also had his eyes closed.

"Sasudie mmmmm" Said Sasuke.

"Hm? Mom you ok?" Said Sasudie while his eyes are closed.

"Sasudie...listen to me."

"Hm?" Said Sasudie while his eyes are closed.

"One of Orochimaru's servants...are out there waiting for you...they'll take you back to the leaf village and...undo the jutsu that he put...on you to make you blind..." Said Sasuke.

Sasudie opens his eyes. "Ok...but Mom are you going with me? and can you please take this choker off my neck." Said Sasudie while he hold the chain in his hands.

Sasuke breaks the choker off of him.

"Thanks Mom." Said Sasudie.

"You need to go now."

"But are you going with me and I can't see where I am going."

"I have to stay to keep him busy...for as long as I can" his Mother Said.

"Ok just be careful and can you point me to witch way is out. As you can see around the room their blood on the wall where I hit my head.

Oh umm can you kill that snake he rape me..."

" _**What! **_" Said Sasuke.

Sasudie looks down. " I didn't want it he...rape me twice"

Sasuke helps Sasudie to the door.

Sasudie closed his eyes.

"Go" Said Sasuke.

Sasudie walks out some more.

"Take him and go" Said Sasuke.

"Y-yes Sir." Said Ginaki.

Sasudie waits and not feeling well.

Ginak gently grabs Sasudie's arm and leaves.

"..." Sasudie is being quiet.

* * *

-Some where with Ginaki and Sasudie-

Ginaki undos the jutsu on his eyes.

"...Thanks..." Said Sasudie and he is not feeling well. "Y-your welcome" Said Ginaki.

Sasudie is feeling dizzy and sick.

"Are you o-ok?" Asked Ginaki.

"N...no...I'm not feeling good...I just want to go home."

"Oh um I-i could try to figure o-out why you d-don't f-feel good." Said Ginaki.

"Ok..." Sasudie gets down and lays down near a tree and moans.

-10 mins later-

Sasudie is resting.

"Umm.." Said Ginaki.

"Hm?"

"F-from what I c-can tell you might b-be pr-preg-pregnant" Said Ginaki.

"_What_" He said Sasudie as his eyes are wide and he throw up thinking about it.

" I-i c-cou-could b-be w-wro-wrong I-i'm n-not a-as g-go-good a-as m-my d-dad w-was" Said Ginaki.

"Ok...but some how I think you are right...But anyways I want to go home now."

"O-ok but it's getting late so i-i think we s-should find a place for the n-night" Said Ginaki.

"Ok."

"O-ok there a hotel up ahead." Said Ginaki

"Ok..." Said Sasudie as he got up and then thought 'I hope this baby is Ko's not that snakes..if it is I will still love it.'

Ginaki helps Sasudie up. "Thanks"

"Y-your welcome" He Said.

Sasudie begins to walk.

Ginaki helps Sasudie to walk.

"Thanks..."

"Y-your welcome."

-At The Hotel-

Sasudie lays down on the bed and moans.

"T-try to get some r-rest" Said Ginaki.

Sasudie fall asleep already.

Ginaki smiles. Sasudie is still sleeping.

"..."

"Mmm" Moans Sasudie in his sleep.

"...?"

Sasudie turns over in his sleep.

"..."

Sasudie wakes up and runs to the bathroom and throws up into the toilet.

Ginaki goes to him and rubs his back.

Sasuke's son is still puking.

Ginaki rubbing his back still

* * *

-To Ko and Daiki-

Daiki is looking at his Papa.

"..." Ko is being quiet

"Papa." Said Daiki.  
"..."

"PAPA!"

"Sorry little one I space out" Said Ko.

"Me...h-h-hungry" Said Baby Daiki.

"What do you want to eat?" Asked Ko to his Son. "S-s-stra-strawberry" Said Daiki.

* * *

**End Of Chap 5**

**I hope U like it :) Bye!**


	6. What's Wrong With Sasuke?

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends. (We wish we could T^T) **

**Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy),NaruSasuNaru,KoxDie, Mpreg & Much More. **

**..::Always Follow Your Dreams::..**

**Chapter 6**

**What's Wrong With Sasuke?**

* * *

"S-s-stra-strawberry" Said Baby Daiki.

"Ok" Said Ko.

Daiki sucks on his thumb.

Ko picks him up and goes to the Kitchen.

Daiki takes his thumb out of his mouth and holds on to his Papa. Ko put his son on a chair. Daiki stays still on it.

Ko gets the strawberries out.

Daiki waits.

-1 week later-

Sasudie starts to walk into the leaf village.

"..." Ginaki is being quiet.

Sasudie stops "You ok?"

"Y-yea."

Sasudie walks to his house. "Ok"

"..."

Sasudie gets close to his house. 'I think my Brothers or Sisters, Ko, Dad are going to hug attack me'

-In The House-

Naruto looking at the floor.

Riku sniffs some.

Naruto hugs his Son Riku.

Daiki siting on the floor. "...D...Dada..."

"N-nii-san..." Said Riku.

Daiki crawls to the front door.

Riku gets up and go to the front door.

"Dada.." Said Daiki and try to open the front door.

Riku moves Daiki out of the way and opens the front door.

"Dada." Said Daiki.

'Please let it be nii-san' thought Riku. "N-nii-san?"

Sasudie looks at him " Riku?"

Daiki goes to Ko.

"Nii-san." Said Riku and he hugs him and cries. "Mmm" Sasudie hugs back.

Riku is still hugging him and still crying.

"Shh..." Sasudie said as he hugged him tight. Riku still hugging him and crying still.

"Shhh..Riku I'm back and no one is going to take me away again."

Riku still hugging him and crying.

"Riku can you please stop hugging me, I want to see my boyfriend and after that I will hang out with you." Said Sasudie.

"O-ok..."

"Hey cheer up, I will ok" said Sasudie

"O-ok."

Sasudie walks to his old bedroom and knock at the door.

"Huh?" Said Ko.

Sasudie knocks on the door again.

"Come in..." Said Ko.

Sasudie opens the door and walks in then closes it. "S-sas-sasudie?" Said Ko who was laying on the bed and Daiki claps his hands. "Yea hun it's me." Said Sasudie as he smiles.

Ko starts to cry. Sasudie goes to Ko and hugs him. His lover hugs back and crying.

Sasudie is still hugging him. "I...miss you and the others as well."

"I missed you to and so did Daiki." Said Ko and Daiki hugs Sasudie's leg. Sasudie picks him up and hugs him. Ko smiles.

Sasudie holds Daiki and put's him in the crib. "Ummm Ko I need to talk to you about something."

"...?"

"It's about what happen after I got taken away." Said Sasudie.

"Oh reminds me." Said Ko

"Hm?"

" After he took you away and your mother found out, your mother got packed and went to find you. The last time your mother checked in with us was when he was at the border of the land of fire." Said Ko.

"Oh, But he save me about a week ago." Said Sasudie.

"He did?"

"Yes."

"That's weird" Said Ko.

Sasudie moans and feels dizzy.

"You ok?" Asked Ko.

"No...that's the other thing I want to talk about what's happing to me."

"Ok what is it?" Said Ko.

"Well...I...might be...pregnant...I got rape...twice and I don't know who the father is all of the signs are right their.." Said Sasudie as he puts his head down.

Ko hugs him and Sasudie hugs him back. "..."

Ko is still hugging him.

"Your not freak out about this or mad?"

"I am mad, but not at you." Said Ko.

"Ok...what do I do if this baby is his and not yours..." Said Sasudie.

"I don't know." Said Ko who is trying to think of some thing. Sasudie goes over to the bed and sits down on it. Daiki is laying down.

"...Well you could always get rid of it..." Said Ko.

"...I'm not going to do that it's not it's fault that this happen and plus I don't believe it sorry Hun.." Said Sasudie.

"I'm not saying you should and I'm not saying you shouldn't. I'm just saying that so you know that you have that option." Said Ko.

"I know...but I could always get a blood test on it. So we can find out who the father is." Said Sasudie.

"Ok."

Sasudie lays down. "But I don't know when to set it up."

"How about next week?"

"That will work." Said Sasudie.

"Ok."

"Mmm" moans Sasudie.

"You ok?"

"...Not feeling good..." Said Sasudie.

"Oh." Said Ko.

"Yea..mmm"

"Try to sleep Hun."

"...I will try too..." Said Sasudie and he closes his eyes. "Ok." said Ko.

Sasudie resting his eyes. "So..was Daiki being good when I was gone?"

"Yes he was."

"That's good, and we still need to move into the house next door and I think my Mom is heading back now." Said Sasudie as he was still resting his eyes.

"I have everything ready for us to live there but I wanted to wait for you." said Ko.

Sasudie opens his eyes. "Thanks Hun. "

"Your Welcome."

Sasudie smiles.

Ko smiles back.

Sasudie uses his tails to pull his lover closer to him. Ko smiles.

Sasudie kisses his lover.

Ko kisses him back.

Sasudie smiles.

Ko smiles back.

Sasudie moans laying his head back.

Ko rubs his stomach.

"hm?" said Sasudie.

Ko smiles.

Sasudie smiles back and then moans again. Ko rubs his lover's stomach.

"Mmmm...I don't feel good and this movement not helping at all."

Said Sasudie.

"I'll go get you some tea." Said his boyfriend.

"Ok... " Moan out Sasudie.

Ko gets up and leaves and goes to make some tea.

"Mmm..." Moans Sasudie and curls up into a ball.

5 mins later...

Ko comes back with the tea.

Sasudie is still curled up into a ball.

"Hey Hun."

"Hey..Mmm" Said sasudie as he is in a ball still.

Ko passes him the tea and Sasudie gets up some and holds it. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Sasudie drinks some of the tea.

Ko smiles.

Sasudie is still drinking the tea.

Ko lays down.

Sasudie get's done drink and sets his cup on the nightstand.

"Better?"

"Yea thanks hun." Said Sasudie and he holds Ko close to him. "Your welcome."

'Mom please be back soon, I need you...' Sasudie thought.

Sasuke feels what Sasudie thought, just mother thing.

Ko holds him.

Sasudie rests his head on Ko's shoulder's.

Ko smiles.

"..."

"Rest my love" Said Ko who is holding him.

Sasudie falls asleep.

* * *

-To Sasuke-

Sasuke is resting on a tree.

'Sasuke...I hope...you ok' thought Naruto as he looked up at the night sky.

'Of course I am Dope' Thought Sasuke as he heard the dope's thoughts. "Mmm" he moaned.

'Sasuke please come home, we are all worried about you and...wait a min it I'm not a Dope Teme!' Thought the Dope with fire in his eyes.

'I'm on my way but I won't be there until tomorrow night and yes u are a dope' Thought the teme back to his dope.

'Ok, oh and Sasudie is back home now.' thought Naruto.

'Thank god he made it there.' Thought Sasuke to his Mate.

'Yea, but he didn't talk that much to me, mmm I guess he was just tired.' Thought Naru.

'Most likely.' Thought Sasuke.

'Yea' he thought.

'It's late naruto go to bed' thought sasuke.

'I will good night Hun, I love you.' thought Naruto. 'Good night' thought Sasuke.

Naruto lays down and falls asleep. "Mmm" moans Sasuke while leaning on a tree.

Then his stomach does flops. Sasuke leans foreword and throws up.

His stomach is upset still.

"Mmm" sasuke sees some blood mix in the throw up. His stomach calms down and then he feel movement.

"Mmmm" moans sasuke.

Then he feels hard kicks.

"Mmmmmmmmmm"

Something puts a print on his stomach and Sasu sees a hand shape. Sasuke eyes went wide."!?"

Then he sees 4 hand hand shapes now.

"Mmmmmm" Moans Sasuke.

Then 4 feet prints now.

"Mmmmmm oh god" moans Sasuke.

The hands prints and feet had not move yet. Sasuke moans.

Then they move again but one kicks very lightly and wanted mommy to rub his belly.

"Mmmmmm" Moans Sasu then he carefully rub his stomach. Then they kick happily but lightly.

"Mmm Mother..." Said sasuke.

They are still kicking under Sasu hand but lightly. "Mmm" Moans Sasuke

Then they fall asleep.

Sasuke is sitting on the ground.

**(XD I had fun writing this part.)**

* * *

-The next day-

Sasuke is sleeping in a cave.

Then he feels a big kick.

Sasuke moans.

Sasuke feels small kicks in his stomach.

"Mmmmmm" Moans Sasuke.

Then the kicking stop.

"Mmm." moans Sasuke

'Hun?' Thought Naruto.

'Yes?' thought/asked Sasuke.

'Wow I thought you might not be up' Thought Naruto while looking out the window.

'Hn.' Thought Sasu.

'Anyways I was wonder if you were ok and the twins, our older children, Ko and our Grandchild misses you and so do I.' Thought Naruto

'I'll be home soon' Thought Sasuke.

'Ok hun.' Thought Naruto.

"..."

-To KoDie-

Sasudie is laying in the bed resting his eyes. Ko smiles. "Mmm." Moans Sasudie.

"You ok?" Said Ko

Sasudie shakes his head no and moans.

"I"ll go make something for you."

"Mmm..ok...mmm"

Ko leaves.

Sasudie curls into a ball.

Riku knocks on the door.

"Mmm? come...in" Said Sasudie who is in a ball still.

"Nii-san?" Said Riku as he walked in.

"Hm? Yea" Said as he still curl up some and not feeling good.

"Are you ok?" Asked his little Brother.

"Yea just not feeling well, So what's up?" Asked Sasudie.

"Mom's not back yet." Said Riku.

"Oh, you should asked Dad, he might know when he will be back." Said Sasudie.

"Ok..."

Sasudie sits up on the bed. "Riku come here."

Riku walks to him.

"Riku I have feeling Mom is going to back soon before you know it." Said Sasudie and then hugs him. Riku hugs him back. Sasudie smiles. Riku smiles back.

"So your feeling better now?" Asked Die.

"Yea a little bit"

"That's good mmm.." Said Sasudie and moans some. Riku is worried about Sasudie. Sasudie moans and grabs his stomach. "Nii-san" Said The worried Riku.

"Mmm...Riku I am fine...but I can tell you what's wrong with me if you want mmm but you can't tell nobody else."

"Ok." riku who is still worried. 'How should I tell him...oh I know' Thought Sasudie.

Sasudie takes Riku's hand and place it on his stomach and he feel little kicks.

Riku eyes grow wide as he fault little kicks.

"..." Sasudie is being quiet.

"Um oh Nii-san as you can see Dad made your bed bigger." Said Riku.

"I see that"

"..."

Sasudie pulls Riku onto the bed.

"Huh?" Said Riku as he got pull onto the bed. "Now please tell me what I have miss." Said Sasudie. Daiki is sleeping in the crib.

"Nicole is a Chunin now" Said Riku.

"Oh that's good."

"Yea." Said Riku.

"..."

"..."

Sasudie lays down and moans again.

"..." Riku becomes worried again.

"Mmm.." Sasudie closes his eyes.

"...Nii-san I don't like seeing you in pain." Said Riku.

"Mmm I know you don't...mmm but I will be fine." Said Sasudie.

"You sure?" Asked Riku.

"Yes..mmm"

"Ok."

-9:30 P.M-

Naruto is laying in the bathtub with warm water

"Mmmm" moans Sasuke as he walks into the bedroom.

"Hm?" Said Naruto who was in the bathtub.

Sasuke moans.

"Huh? Sasuke?" Said Naruto who was in the bathroom.

"Hey."

"Hun are you ok?" asked Naruto is laying in the warm water still.

"Yea."

"Sasuke come here." Said Naruto.

"..."

"Sasuke I'm not going to do nothing to you." Said and get out of the tube and puts on his underwear and shorts on. "Hun get in the tub and wash up." He Said After that.

"Ok"

"Good."

Sasuke gets undress and gets into the tub.

Naruto sits on the toilet. "Wow your dirty."

Sasuke looks at naruto in a bad way.

Naruto's eyes widen "Sorry!"

"..."

Naruto passes him the shampoo.

Sasuke takes it.

"..." Naruto is being quiet.

Sasuke washes his hair and then Naruto passes him a cup.

Sasuke takes it.

"..."

Sasuke rinses his hair with the cup.

Naruto then passes him the body wash.

Sasuke takes it and Naruto goes and finds Sasu some clean clothes.

Sasuke washes his body with the body wash. Naruto comes back with some clothes. Sasuke rinses his body with the cup of water.

Naruto kisses his check.

Sasuke smiles some.

"What's wrong Hun?" Asked Naruto.

"Nothing." Said Sasuke.

"Ok, Oh I just want you to know Ko and Sasudie are going to move next door pretty soon. "

"Ok."

Naruto kisses Sasuke again.

Sasuke kisses his mate back.

"Hun the twins want to see you and they will not sleep." Said Naruto.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 6**

**I hope U like it :) **


	7. Sasuke Found Out

**Thanks for the review uchiha hinata21**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends. (We wish we could T^T) **

**Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy),NaruSasuNaru,KoxDie, Mpreg & Much More. **

**..::Always Follow Your Dreams::..**

**Chapter 7**

**Sasuke Found Out**

* * *

"Ok and Naruto I want them to sleep with us tonight." Said Sasuke.

"Ok Hun, I will go get them. Please get dressed." Said Naruto.

"Ok."

Naruto goes out of the bathroom and closes the door behind him and goes get the twins from their room.

Sasuke gets out and gets dressed.

-5 mins later-

Naruto walks into the room while holding the twins in his arms.

Sasuke smiles.

"Mommy!" Yelled the twins.

Naruto smiles and puts them on the bed.

Sasuke holds his twins close.

Chiyoko & Kichi snuggles into his chest.

Naruto sits down on the bed.

Sasuke moves closer to Naruto and still holding the twins close.

His mate covers himself up, his lover & the twins. Sasuke smiles and Naruto kisses him. "Eww." Said the twins who covered there eyes. Sasuke kisses back and smiles.

Naruto giggles. Kichi yawns. Soon after she yawns chiyoko yawns. "Looks like someone's tired." Said Naruto.

"Yea"

Chiyoko falls asleep on her mother's chest.

Kichi tries to stay awake.

Naruto puts his 9 tails around Sasuke and the Twins. Chiyko snuggles more into her Mother. Kichi falls asleep. "I knew that will do it." Said Naruto. "Always does" Said Sasuke. Naruto lays down.

Sasuke lays down while holding the twins.

"Night Hun." Said Naruto as he closes his eyes and his 9 tails are still around them.

"Night." Sasuke closes his eyes and still holding the twins.

Naruto falls asleep.

Sasuke falls asleep.

-The next day-

Chiyoko is chewing on her mother's bang.

Sasuke is sleeping.

Kichi licks her Mother's face. Chiyoko still chewing on her Mother's bang.

Sasuke is sleeping.

"Mommy!" said Kichi then licks his check and while Chiyoko chews his bang.

Chiyoko stops and cries and stomach growls. "Mm." moans Sasuke as he slowly wake up. Chiyoko cries into her mother's chest. Kichi eyes water.

"Shh it's ok." Said Sasuke.

Chiyoko cries into her mother's chest still and stomach growls. Kichi starts to cry.

Naruto is not their and their is a note on the nightstand. Sasuke puts the crying twins on the other side of the bed and he picks up the note. Chiyoko cries some and stomach still growling. Kichi cries some and stomach starts to growl.

Sasuke reads the note.

Naruto's Note: _Morning Hun, Sorry I am not home. I forgot I had a mission, So sorry. I hope the twins have not woken you up. If they did you can kick my butt for it later._

_I will be back tomorrow._

_~ Love Your Dope 3_

Sasuke sighs.

The twins are still hungry and crying.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Shh little ones" Said Sasuke.

They quiet it down some but still hungry.

Then an another Knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Said Sasuke.

"Mom it's me."

"Come in."

His older son walks in, while rubbing his eyes. "Tired?" Asked his mother.

"No..someone woken me." Said Sasudie.

"Oh." Sasuke said and picks up chiyoko and holds to his chest.

Chiyoko bites his nipple and drinks.

"They both cried loud and they woke up Daiki then he started crying." Said Sasudie.

"Sorry."

"It's ok, I needed to get up anyways." Said Die.

"Ok." Said Sasuke said to his son.

"Yea."

"..."

"What's wrong?" Asked Sasudie.

Chiyoko is still drinking.

"Nothing."

Sasudie sits down next to his sister Kichi who was on the bed as well.

Kichi gives a cule-ish face.

"Hi Kichi." Said Sasudie.

"...?"

'Ok why is she giving me that look?' Thought Sasudie. Kichi grabs one of his tails. "Hm?" Said Sasudie as he felt one of his tails touch. Kichi pulls it.

"Ow..." Said Sasudie. She pulls his tail again.

"Owww..."

Kichi gives cule-ish face.

"Kichi that hurts can you please stop pulling my tail."Said Sasudie.

"S-sorry." Said Kichi.

"It's ok." Said Sasudie.

"Ok" Said Kichi. Sasudie picks her up then lays down on the bed, while holding her.

Kichi smiles.

Sasudie still holding her and smiles back. 'My stomach hurts, but I don't want my Mom to know, I will hide my pain.' Thought Sasudie. Kichi is smiling.

Chiyoko gets done drinking.

Sasudie is still laying down.

Sasuke lay Chiyoko down on the bed.

Kichi puts her arms out to Sasuke.

Sasuke put's up Kichi.

Kichi looks up at her Mom.

Sasuke smiles and brings her up to his chest. Kichi looks at the other nipple and bites on it and drinks.

Sasudie puts his tails around him.

"Hm?"

Sasudie still has his tails around him.

"You ok Sasudie."

"Mm? yea." Said Sasudie.

"You sure?" asked his Mother.

"..." Sasudie feels pain some.

"Sasudie?"

"Mmmm..." moans Sasudie. 'I should of not gone in here.' he thought.

Sasuke gets up and holding Kichi.

Kichi was still drinking and Sasudie moans.

Sasuke goes into the bathroom and starts the hot water and he is still feeding Kichi. Sasudie moans.

"Sasudie go relax in the bathtub."

Said Sasuke while feeding Kichi.

Sasudie moans and can't move.

"Sasudie?"

Sasudie moans still and can't move because it hurts so bad. he also not feeling well. Kichi get's done drinking and lays in her mother's arms. Sasuke puts Kichi down on the bed and then picks up Sasudie.

Sasudie moans very loud and also feeling green still. His Mother undresses Sasudie and puts him in the tub.

Sasudie moans and his mother sees a scar on his back and leg. Sasuke closes his eyes. Sasudie at him still feeling pain "Mmm Mom why do you have your eyes closed?" Asked Sasudie.

Sasuke opens his eyes. "It's nothing my baby boy."

Sasudie looks down. "You saw the scar on my back? didn't you? and I'm feeling blood running down my back."

Sasuke's eyes go wide.

"Mmm..." Sasudie still looking down.

Sasuke licks his son's back.

"Mmmmm" moans out Sasudie.

Sasuke is still licking his back.

Sasudie moans in pain.

"It'll be ok it's almost fully healed" Said Sasu. "Mmm ok.." moans Sasudie.

Sasuke licks his back again.

"Mmmm"

His mother is still licking his back.

"Mmmmm.."

Sasuke licking his back.

"Mmmmm..." moans Sasudie and then he thought 'Thank god he does not senses I'm caring a child or does he?'

Sasu licking his back still. Sasudie moans in pain. His Mother nuzzles his cheek.

"Mmm?"

"Your back is healed now." Said Sasuke.

"Thanks Mom.."

"Your welcome my baby boy" Said his Mother. "..." Sasudie is being quiet 'Should I tell my Mom what's going on with me..?' he thought.

Sasuke washes his son's hair.

"..." Sasudie is still thinking.

His mother is still washing his hair.

Sasudie is still thinking.

Sasuke rinses his hair.

Sasudie is lost in his thoughts.

Sasuke washes his Body and then Sasu sees a scar on his leg.

Sasudie is still lost in his thoughts.

Sasuke sighs and licks sasudie's leg.

Sasudie snap out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

Sasuke is licking his leg.

"Mmm...Mom why are you licking my leg?" Said Sasudie.

"It's bleeding" said sasuke while licking his leg. "Oh."

Sasu still licking his leg.

"Well sorry that snake whip me..." Said Sasudie.

"You have nothing to be sorry about my Son if I had gotten to u sooner this wouldn't of happen." Said Sasuke.

"...I know and the reason why I got whip/rape is because I didn't listen to him and I almost escape the first day I was their." Said Sasudie.

His mother hugs him and Sasudie hugs him back. His mother is still hugging him. Sasudie hugs him tight. Sasuke hugging him gently.

"Mom..can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"...I...I'm..p-preg-pregnant and I don't know who the father is...I don't know what to do..." Said Sasudie and he looks away.

Sasuke hugs him gently.

Sasudie hugs him back.

"We'll figure it out" Said his Mother.

"Ok.."

Sasuke still hugging him gently.

"Mmm"

Sasuke adds some hot water to the tub.

Sasudie closes his eyes "Mmm"

"Try to relax" Said Sasuke.

"Ok"

"I'll go get you some clean clothes" said his mother. "Ok." Said Sasudie and then he is starting to relax. Sasuke leaves.

"Mmmm.."

10 mins later...

Sasudie is throwing up in the toilet.

Sasuke rubs his back.

His son is still throwing up and griping the toilet bowl. Sasuke still rubbing his back.

Sasudie finally stops throwing up and rests his head on the toilet bowl rim.

Sasuke passes him a washcloth.

Sasudie wipes his face.

Sasuke smiles.

"hm?"

"Nothing." Said Sasuke.

Sasudie tries to get up.

His Mother helps him up.

"Thanks Mom" Said his Son while he standing up now.

"Your welcome." Said his Mother.

"I'm going back to Ko, ok?" Said Sasudie to his Mother.

"Ok."

"Bye Mom" Said Sasudie and goes back to his room. "Ok bye" Said Sasuke.

-To KoxDie-

Sasudie goes into his room and sits on the bed. "Hi Hun."

"Hi" Said Sasudie.

Ko smiles.

Sasudie kisses him.

Ko kisses him back.

"Hun, my Mom knows I am pregnant." Said Sasudie. "Ok."

"So..are we moving next door today and we need to make a path in the basement to my Mom's basement. Sorry they are over protected." Said Sasudie.

"If you want to" Said Ko to his lover.

"Sure"

"Ok"

"Mmm" moans Sasudie.

"Don't feel good?" Asked his boyfriend.

"Soso I ready throw up today..it's just where that snake wiped my back." Said Sasudie looks at his boyfriend.

Ko balls his hands into fists.

Sasudie saw what Ko was doing.

"Hun calm down, I'm fine and I know you are pissed at him and so am I." Said Sasudie.

"..."

Sasudies goes to Ko and hugs him tight.

Ko hugs back and Sasudie licks his check.

Ko smiles a little.

Sasudie kisses his neck. 'His birthday is in December 7th so he will be 18, I hope he can hear my thoughts.' he thought.

"Mmm" moans Ko.

Sasudie kisses him.

Ko kisses him back.

"Hun can you please put cream on my back on the scar." Asked Sasudie.

"Sure." Said Ko.

"Thanks Hun." Said Sasudie and goes to the bed and sits down and takes his shirt off and lays it on the bed.

Ko get the cream and opens it up and puts some on his hand and gently rubs it on the scar.

"Mmmm" Moans Sasudie.

"Better?" Asked Ko.

"Yes, Thanks Hun."

"Your welcome."

Sasudie puts his shirt back on.

Ko smiles some.

Sasudie kisses his neck.

"Mmmm" moans Ko.

Sasudie licks his chest.

"Mmmm"

Sasudie nips some with his fangs on his lover's chest. "Ah mmmmmm" Moans Ko.

Sasudie stops and looks up at Ko. "Ko did that feel good?"

"Yes."

"Ko do you still want to touch me after that snake touch me..?" Asked Sasudie.

Ko hugs him and grabs his lover's dick.

Sasudie hugs back and moans.

Ko kisses his neck.

"Mmm" Sasudie moans out.

Ko rubs his lover's dick.

"Ah mmmm" Moans Sasudie.

Ko rubbing his dick while Sasudie is still wearing pants.

"Ahh...mmmm..ahh"

Ko kisses him and Sasudie kisses back and his lover is still rubbing his dick but faster.

Sasudie hugs him "Ahh...mmmmm...ahhhhh"

Ko takes off his lover's pants.

Sasudie pants and lays on the bed.

Ko takes off his shirt and licks his chest.

Sasudie moans.

Ko starts stretching him out.

"Mmmm"

His Lover kisses him and stretching him out still. Sasudie kisses him back and moans.

Ko takes off his pants and puts some lube on his dick.

Sasudie pants.

Ko slowly slide his dick into Die's ass.

"Ahh..mmmm" moans out Sasudie.

Ko reaches into the nightstand.

Sasudie is moaning and trying to get use to it.

* * *

**End Of Chap 7**


	8. The Test

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends. (We wish we could T^T) **

**Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy),NaruSasuNaru,KoxDie, Mpreg & Much More. **

**..::Always Follow Your Dreams::..**

**Chapter 8**

**The Test**

* * *

Sasudie is moaning and trying to get use to his lover's dick in his ass.

Ko takes something out.

'This feels good, thank god it's him and not that snake. That snake went ruff on me and I didn't even want it in the first place.' Thought Sasudie.

Ko puts it on the nightstand.

"Mmm..hm?"

Ko kisses him and Sasudie kisses him back. Ko kisses his neck.

"Mmmm" moans Sasudie and hugs his lover. Ko moves slowly in and out.

"Ah mmm" He moans and hugging Ko still.

His boyfriend is still moving in and out slowly. "Mmmm..." moans Sasudie.

Ko is still going the same speed in and out.

"Mmmm Hun...go a little more faster...mmm" Moans Sasudie.

Ko is slowly moving in and out and hits sasudie's sweet spot.

Sasudie eyes go wide "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh mmm ahhhhhhhhhh" he moans and hugs Ko and puts his legs around him. Ko smiles into Sasudie's hair.

Sasudie is still has his legs around his lover and moans. Ko slowly moving in and out and hits his spot again. "Ahhhhhh...oh..mmm ahhhhh..god...mmmmmmm" Moans Sasudie out who is still hugging Ko the same way. Ko still going the same speed and hitting his happy spot still.

"Ahhhhhh mmmm ahhhhhhhh" Moans Sasudie and he cums.

"Mmmmmmm" Ko cums into Sasudie.

"Ahh mmmm" Sasudie lays his head back.

Ko slowly pulls out.

"Mmmm" Moans Sasudie.

Ko leans down to his lover's ear.

"Hm?" Said Sasudie.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Ko.

"Yes it does and thanks for not going so hard." Said Sasudie and kisses him.

Ko kisses him back.

Sasudie smiles.

Ko smiles back.

Sasudie sits up on the bed.

Ko laying down and Sasudie pushes his bangs back. "Thanks..." Said Ko.

Sasudie kisses his cheek.

His Boyfriend smiles. Sasudie leans against the wall. "You ok hun?" Asked Ko.

"Yea."

"Ok."

Sasudie pulls some of his own cum off his chest. Ko is still catching his breath.

Sasudie lays down and rests his eyes.

Ko is resting.

Sasudie moans.

Ko hugs him and Sasudie hugs back.

"..."

"Ko are you ok?" asked Sasudie.

"Yea."

Sasudie rests a hand on his stomach.

His boyfriend is still hugging him. Sasudie snuggles into the hug. Ko is still hugging him and his lover smiles.

Ko smiles back.

Daiki crawls to his grandma's door and he pushes the door open. "Hm?" said Sasuke who sees the door opening. Daiki crawls around to the other side of the bed.

Sasuke picks him up. Daiki smiles.

Sasuke smiles back. "Papay" Said Daiki.

Sasuke smiling still. Daiki hugs him.

His grandma hugs him back and Daiki chews on his bang. Sasuke makes not so impress face. "M...me...m-m-mi-miss you." Said Daiki who stops chewing on his bang.

Sasuke smiles "I missed you too"

Daiki smiles. His papay smiles back.

-1 week later-

Sasudie laying on the bed of his new bedroom. "..."

Ko is sleeping. Sasudie looks at him and watches him sleep. Ko is sleeping.

"Mmm" moans Sasudie.

Ko is still sleeping like a baby.

"..." Ko is still sleeping.

Sasudie kisses his lover.

"Mmm morning" Said Ko who woken up some. "Morning..."

"You ok?" Asked Ko.

"Not really just worried"

"Oh?"

"I heard rumors that Snake is coming and and he is after me and the baby"

"He won't get you or the baby" Said Ko.

"Ok..."

Ko pulls his lover into his lap.

Sasudie smiles. Ko smiles back.

Sasudie snuggles into his chest.

Ko holds him close.

"Mmm" moans Sasudie.

Ko is worried.

Sasudie is still moaning.

His lover is still worried and he lover takes his hand and put it on his stomach. Ko rubs his lover's stomach. Sasudie moans still.

Ko is still rubbing his stomach. The vampire demon relaxes. Ko still rubbing his stomach. Sasudie looks up and kisses him chin. Ko smiles.

"Thanks for putting it to sleep." Said Sasudie. "Your welcome."

"..."  
Ko holds him. Sasudie looks out the window. "..."

Sasudie nips Ko's arm some.

"Hm?"

"Sorry.." Said Sasudie and stops nipping.

"No it's ok and if your hungry you can bite my wrist." Said his boyfriend.

"I don't want to hurt you." Said Sasudie.

"I'll be ok I heal fast remember?" Said Ko.

"Yea and I have not bit you yet." Said Die.

"Just drink from my wrist"

Sasudie bite's Ko wrist with his fangs.

"Mm"

Sasudie drinks.

Ko smiles and Sasudie still drinking.

"..."

Sasudie is drinking and looking up Ko.

Ko smiles. Sasudie gets done drinking and licks his wrist and kisses Ko. Ko kisses back. "Thanks Hun"

"Your welcome"

Sasudie smiles.

His lover smiles and asked "Better?"

"Yes I am, I don't know why I was craving blood." Said Sasudie. "That's good"

Sasudie sits up.

"..."

Sasudie tries to get up.

"Need help?"

"A little bit."

"Ok" Ko gets up and helps him up.

Sasudie gets up "Thanks" and walks to the bathroom. "Your welcome"

Sasudie goes to the bathroom with the door open. Ko blushes.

Sasudie is still going to the bathroom. Ko looks away. Sasudie gets done and then goes down to the floor.

Ko turns his head and sees Sasudie on floor. "You ok!?"

"Mmmm." moans Sasudie and shakes his head no. "What wrong?" Asked his worried boyfriend and goes to him.

"My...mmm...stomach...h..hurts.." Said Sasudie. Ko rubs his stomach and Sasudie is still in pain. Ko rubbing his stomach still.

Sasudie moans in pain loud. Ko still rubbing his stomach. "Mmmm it's still hurts ahh." Said Sasudie. Ko holds him close.

"Mmmmm." Ko still rubbing it.

Sasudie leans back on him.

Ko smiles and rubbing his stomach still.

Sasudie moans and leans foreword and pukes on the floor. Ko rubs his stomach and back. Sasudie is still puking on the floor. Ko rubs his back. Sasudie gets done and falls in his throw up. Ko catches him before he did. Sasudie moans. Ko takes him to the bed and Die leans on him.

Ko helps him to lay down on the bed and then he goes to clean up the throw up on the floor.

"Mmmmm" Sasudie closes his eyes.

Ko goes and makes some honey Tea.

Sasudie moans load so mother hears him.

Ko comes back with the tea. Sasudie puts his tails around him. Ko passes the cup to him. "Hm?" Holding the cup.

"It'll help"

Sasudie drinks it.

Ko smiles and his lover is still drinking it.

His boyfriend lays and Sasudie puts the cup on the night stand. Ko smiles.

"..."

"Better?"

"Yea,but I'm still not feeling good."

"Oh ok."

Sasudie closes his eyes.

Ko hugs you close.

Sasudie moans.

Ko kisses his forehead.

Sasudie smiles and kisses his neck.

His dog lover smiles back and said "Sasudie"

"Hm?" stops kissing his neck.

"Don't you have a doctors appointment to go to?" Asked Ko.

"Yes I do." Sasudie gets up.

"You want me to come with you?" asked Ko. "You can if you want."

"Ok."

Sasudie gets dressed and then he walks to his bedroom door. Ko follows his lover.

Sasudie stops "Ummm Ko we need to take Daiki too."

"I asked Koga to watch him" Said Ko

"Ok." Said Sasudie as walks again.

Ko follows him again and his lover walk out the front door.

15 to 20 mins later at the hospital.

Sasudie is siting in the waiting room.

"Sasudie Uchiha?" said the nurse.

"..." Sasudie got up and walked over to the nurse. Ko gets up and follows. "Follow me please." Said the Nurse.

Sasudie follows the Nurse. 'I'm scared...this the first time I had been in this hospital in along time.' thought the fox/vampire demon. Ko holds his lover's hand and Sasudie holds it tight. Ko smiles and still holding his hand tight.

5 mins later...

Sasudie is siting down while the Nurse takes the needle out off his stomach.

"Mm.." moans Sasudie.

Ko holds his hand and Sasudie looks over to Ko. Ko smiles "You ok?"

"Yea...I don't like needles right now tho." Said Sasudie. "Oh ok."

Sasudie kisses Ko.

His lover kisses him back.

Sasudie smiles and leans on you some.

Ko holds him. Sasudie is worried about the blood test. "It'll be ok."

Sasudie looks up at his lover "You sure?"

Ko holds him close.

Sasudie snuggles into his chest.

Ko closes his eyes and holding him close.

-45 mins later-

"..." Sasudie is still waiting.

"I've drop off the DNA and it will take two days for the results to come back" Said the Nurse. "Ok."

The Nurse leaves.

"Let's go home." Said Ko.

"Ok, Hun"

-20 mins later-

Sasudie siting in the living room.

Ko is holding him and Sasudie rests head on his chest and watching Daiki playing on the floor. Ko smiles.

Sasudie smiles back as he watched Daiki playing with The Box Of Shapes.

Ko kisses his lover's forehead.

Sasudie blushes.

Ko smiles.

Daiki looks at Ko.

His Papa smiles at him and Daiki smiles back and crawls up to Sasudie and his Daddy picks him up. Ko holds both of them close. Sasudie and their Son smiles.

Ko smiles back.

-4 hours later-

"Bed time Daiki." Said Ko.

"No!" Said Daiki to his Papa.

"Yes Daiki"

"Me don't want to..." Said Daiki

" it's time for bed." Said Ko.

"Me..." Yawns"Don't...w...want...to." Said Daiki who is rubbing his eyes. Ko picks his son up. Daiki yawns again.

Ko goes to Daiki's Room and puts him in his crib and covers him up. "Night Daiki."

Daiki falls asleep.

His Papa kisses Daiki's forehead and leaves the room. Daiki is sleeping.

Ko walks to his room.

Sasudie is laying on the bed looking up.

Ko smiles.

"Hm?"

Ko lays down next to him. Sasudie looks at him and smiles. His lover smiles and Sasudie hugs him and snuggles into his chest. The dog demon wraps his arms around his lover. Sasudie wraps his 9 tails around himself and him. "How are you feeling?" Said Ko.

"I'm feeling a little bit better than 4 hours ago."

"That's good."

"Yea and I'm also worried about the blood test as well." Said Sasudie.

"It'll be ok"

"I hope you are right Hun." Said Sasudie.

Ko holding him.

"..." Sasudie is being quiet.

"..."

"Hun let's get some sleep." Said Sasudie.

"Ok."

Sasudie falls asleep on Ko's chest.

His lover smiles and still sleeping on his chest. Ko is still hugging him while his Lover's was sleeping.

"..."

-2 days later-

"..." Sasudie being quiet.

Ko kisses his forehead and Sasudie blushes. Ko smiles at him and Sasudie smiles back.

"..."

"Ko are you scare about the blood test results today?" Asked Sasudie.

"No as long as your ok." Said Ko.

"Ok..and have you fed Daiki Hun?" Said Sasudie. "Yea I have."

"Good."

Ko holds him. Sasudie snuggles into his chest. Ko smiles and his Lover kisses him on the chin.

His lover holds him close still. Sasudie looks out the window. Ko rest his on head on the top of his lover's head. "Hm?"

Ko smiles. Sasudie looks at the door.

"...?"

Sasudie looks back to the window.

"You ok Hun?"

"Yea...just worried." Said Sasudie.

Ko holds him closer. "Hun it's almost time to go to the hospital."

"I know..."

Sasudie turns around and kisses him.

Ko kisses him back. His lover hugs him.

Ko smiles. Sasudie stops and gets up and goes to get dressed.

Ko leans back on the bed.

Sasudie got dressed and going to the bathroom with the door open again. Ko looks away. "Hm?" Said Sasudie as he was taking a dump. "What's wrong Hun?"

"Nothing." Said Ko.

"Oh...and sorry for not closing the door."

"It's ok"

-25 mins later-

"..."

"It"ll be ok." Said his boyfriend in a loving voice. "I...hope your right.."

Ko hugs him and his lover hugs him back and thought 'I hope it's not that snake's baby.'

"Hello again" Said the Nurse as she walked into the room.

"Hi..."

"Hi"

"I got good new." Said the Nurse.

"Hm?"

"The baby's DNA matches Ko" Said the Nurse. "Thank god." Said Sasudie.

Ko hugs sasudie and he hugs him back.

Ko kisses his forehead. His boyfriend blushes. Ko smiles. "Hun let's go home." Said Sasudie.

"Ok."

Sasudie gets up and walks out.

Ko follows him.

Sasudie waits for Ko.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 8**

**I hope U like it. **


	9. What's Wrong With Riku

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends. (We wish we could T^T) **

**Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy),NaruSasuNaru,KoxDie, Mpreg & Much More. **

**..::Always Follow Your Dreams::..**

**Chapter 9**

**What's Wrong With Riku**

* * *

Sasudie waits for Ko in the hallway.

1 hour later...

Sasudie standing in the living room.

"Hm?" Said Ko.

"Hun I am thinking about seeing my Mom is that ok with you?" Asked Sasudie.

Ko hugs him from behind. "Of course it is but why are you ask me?"

Sasudie smiles. "Because to see if you can watch Daiki with out my help and I know you can. I was just wondering."

"Oh..." Said Ko.

"You know you and Daiki can come over with me and I know Daiki wants to play with the twins again." Said Sasudie.

"I know and it's not that"

"Hm?"

"it's just the way you asked it. It sounded as if your were asking your master if you could keep breathing. You & I know you don't have to ask me." Said Ko.

"Sorry Hun it just...That snake effected me...I'm trying to get out of it..."

Ko holds him close and Sasudie puts his 9 tails around his lover. "The worst thing about it is he was calling me pet...but I don't mind you saying it when we do you know what. Because we are just playing." He said.

Ko smirks and kisses him and Sasudie kisses him back. "Is that invitation?" Asked Ko. "I guess." Said his lover.

Ko sucks on his neck. "Mmmm...Hu...hun Daiki is in the house st...mm..still.." Said

Sasudie as he moan.

Ko pulls his boyfriend's head back and nips at his neck. "Ahh mmmmm"

Ko was still nipping at his neck. Sasudie moaning still. Ko rests his head on Die's shoulder. "Mmm?" Said Sasudie.

Ko closes his eyes. Sasudie puts his arms around him. Ko is resting.

"Hun are you tired?"

"A little..." said Ko.

Sasudie picks him up and walks to the bedroom and lays him down in the bed. "Get some sleep hun." Said Die.

"But what about Daiki?"

"I'm going to take him with me next door, ok." Said Die.

"Ok" Said Ko as he yawns.

Sasudie covers him up.

"Thanks..." Said Ko as he closes his eyes.

"Your welcome."

Ko falls asleep.

Sasudie goes and gets Daiki and walks out of the house and goes next door to his parents house and knocks on the door.

Sadie answers the door "Hi Nii-san"

"Hi" Said Sasudie while holding Daiki.

"Nii-san" Said Nicole and hugs Sasudie.

Sasudie moves Daiki to his tails and holds him like that and hugs nicole back.

"Hi" Said Daisuke.

Nicole hugs Daiki and Die's Son smiles.

"Hi Dai" Said Sasudie

"So what's up?" Said Sadie.

"Nothing much just was going to talk to Mom about something and Daiki wants to play with the twins."

"Oh well Mom went shopping but he should be back soon" Said Sadie.

"Oh ok." said Sasudie.

"I still can't believe that Riku missed field day" Said Nicole.

"Why? did he?" Said Sasudie then he sits down on the couch.

"We don't know. He just didn't come out of his room" Said Sadie.

"Can I go check on him?" Asked Sasudie.

"Sure Nii-san and we'll watch Daiki" Said Nicole said as she is holding him.

"Ok thanks." Said Sasudie and he gets up and goes to Daisuke and Riku's room and knock on the door.

"..." Riku is being quiet.

"Riku?" Said Sasudie as he knock on the door again. Riku is saying nothing still.

Sasudie goes into older Brother mode and he opens the door.

"Hm?" Said Riku while he was laying down.

Sasudie closes the door "Riku why didn't you answer me?" Asked his Older Brother.

Riku takes out a headphone. "Oh...that's why."

"Hm?"

"Nothing anyways why didn't you go to field day?"

"..." Riku is being quiet.

Sasudie sits down on the bed. "Riku please answer me."

"I don't know." Said Riku.

"Oh."

"..."

"Was you not feeling good?" Asked Sasudie. "A little." Said Riku.

"Ok and everyone is worried about you and you didn't come out of your room. " Said Sasudie.

"Oh sorry." Said Riku.

"But you should of told Mom or Dad you was not feeling good."

"..."

'I feel like I am a bad big brother..' Thought Sasudie. Riku curls up into his big bro's lap.

"Hm?" Said Sasudie.

"..."

Sasudie pets his hair.

Riku smiles.

"..." Sasudie still petting his hair and thought 'Riku I wish you open up to me sometimes.'

"I miss you" Said Riku.

"I miss you too."

"..."

Sasudie hugs Riku.

'Hun you ok?' Thought Daisuke to his mate.

Riku hugs back 'Yea' he thought to his mate Daiuske. 'Oh ok but I wish you come out of our room.' Daisuke thought back. Sasudie is still hugging him. 'I will in a few mins' Thought Riku. 'Ok' thought Daisuke back.

Sasudie stops hugging him.

Riku is still hugging him and Sasudie smiles. Riku is still hugging. Sasudie pets his hair. Riku still hugging him and Sasudie rubs his back. Riku is still hugging him.

"Wow you must of miss me a lot."

Said Sasudie.

"I do."

"I know."

Riku hugs him tight around the neck.

Sasudie smiles and hugs him.

-15 mins later-

Sasudie is still siting on the bed.

Riku still hugging him.

"Riku can we go out of the room now and plus I need to talk to Mom."

"Ok..."

Said Riku.

"Riku if you ever need me you can call me or go to my house ok."

"Ok..." Said Riku.

Sasudie gets up and waits for Riku.

"..."

Sasudie pulls him up.

"..."

Sasudie pulls him out of the room.

"..."

Sasudie stops. "Riku please tell me what's wrong. I know their is something wrong and you are not moving out this spot."

"You said that you would spend time but then you just moved out." Said Riku and then he rans to the basement.

"Riku!" Said Sasudie and goes after him.

Riku hides somewhere in the basement.

Sasudie in the basement "Riku I am sorry, that I moved and I am also so sorry I didn't spend time with after I came back from that snake...I wish I can make it up to you."

"..."

"Riku I know you are upset with me...but I do want to hang out with you but I have been not feeling good."

"..."

Sasudie sighs and then sits down. "I'm...just sorry..."

"?" Riku didn't hear it.

"..." Sasudie wraps his tails around him.

Riku coughs.

"Riku are you ok?" Said Sasudie.

Riku coughs again. Sasudie goes to where he is and hugs him. Riku coughs. "Riku are you ok?" Asked Sasudie in a worried tone.

Riku coughs again.

Sasudie moves him to a different spot.

Riku coughs and Sasudie rubs his back.

Riku passes out. "Riku!" Said Sasudie with his eyes wide. Riku is still out.

Sasudie holds him tight and puts his 9 tails around himself and Riku. He is still out.

Sasudie is still holding him.

Riku is still out and holds onto Sasudie's shirt.

Sasudie holds him tight.

Riku is still out.

-25 mins later-

Sasudie is still holding him.

"Mmmmmm" Riku moans.

Sasudie holds him closer and still feeling bad.

Riku moans again.

"Riku you ok?" Asked Sasudie while he was holding him. "Don't feel good" Said Riku.

"What's wrong?"

"Mmmm"

Sasudie feels his head and it feels hot and his eyes go wide. Riku curls into his Brother's lap. Sasudie picks him up and runs to his old room.

"Mmmmmmmmmm" moans Riku

Sasudie lays him down on his old Bed and then goes into the bathroom and turns on the cold water.

Sasudie goes gets Riku and takes off his shirt and shorts and then carries him to the bathroom and lays him down in the tub.

"Mmmmmmmmmm"

Sasudie sits on the edge of the tub and puts a cold cloth on his head.

"Mmm" Moans out Riku.

Sasudie is still siting on the edge of the tub.

Riku coughs.

Sasudie pulls him out of the water and hugs him. Riku coughs again.

"Riku do you want Mom?" Asked Sasudie while he was still hugging him.

"No"

"Ok,ok" Said Sasudie while hugging him.

"Mmm"

Sasudie hold him close and wraps his 9 tails around him.

"Please don't leave." Said Riku.

"Shh I'm not." Said Sasudie and still hugging him. Riku holds onto him and Sasudie is still holding him.

Riku is holding on to him.

Sasudie picks him up and goes to the bed and lays down.

Riku turns in to a small fox.

Sasudie puts his 9 tails around him.

Riku whimpers then Sasudie takes his 5 tails away and 4 of them are around him.

Riku tries to move closer to his nii-san.

Sasudie moves him closer with one of his tails and then makes hand signs and the clone goes to sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Hi Mom." Said the Clone Sasudie.

"Sasudie? What's wrong?" Said Sasu.

"I'm ok." Said Sasudie.

"Wait your a clone why?" Asked his Mother.

"Riku fall asleep on me." Said the clone.

"Oh."

"Yea."

" Wait why did Riku fall asleep on you he should be out with his team not at home sleeping" Said Sasuke.

"Well one he was depress when I move out and 2 he was not feeling well don't worried I took care of his fever." Said Sasudie.

"Fever!" Said Sasuke.

"Mom calm down he is fine now." Said Sasudie. 'I should of not told him that.' He thought.

"Ok" Said Sasuke and he calms down.

"Mom I am worried about Riku he didn't come out of his room for awhile and he was depress...I feel bad, he said he wanted to hang out with me and I said he should of come over and then he said it was not the same. that's when he ran away from me."

Said Sasudie.

"Oh"

"I think we should connect this house to the house next door." Said Sasudie.

"Ok."

"Oh and I have good news."

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"That Snake didn't get me pregnant." Said Sasudie. "Thank god" Said Sasuke.

"That's what I said too." Said Sasudie.

Sasuke smiles and his son smiles back.

"..."

The shadow poofs away and Sasudie goes to his mother door and opens it and holding Riku in his arm.

"Hm?"

"Sorry shadow clone didn't last to long." Said Sasudie and still holding Riku.

"You need to rest then"

"I know." Said Sasudie while holding Riku.

"Goes get some sleep we can talk later"

"I will but if I put Riku down he will get mad at me and Can you go tell Ko that me and Daiki are staying over here for to night."

"I already know" Said Ko.

Sasudie gets jumps and throws Riku up some then catches him.

Riku whimpers some and moves around some in his Naii-san's arms.

* * *

**End Of 9**


End file.
